Always Be Loved
by sparrowsxxswann
Summary: Sequel to always come back to you. Jack knows its the only way for their baby to be safe, but it brakes his heart to do it. What will Lizzie do when she learns something has happend to Jack?
1. Chapter 1

**__**

A/N: So this is my sequel to Always come Back to you. I know its taken me a while to write it but I've been so busy with school and work I just couldn't find the time…but now I'm back and we start about 3 months after the first story. Jack has an arrangement for Lizzie, and she's not too pleased about what he's got in store for her. An old friend shows their face in future chapters just to give you some warning….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You Jack Sparrow are nothing but a filthy God-damned pirate!" she shouted throwing another bottle of rum in his general direction, barely missing his head while he ran for cover in the side cabin. She clenched her fists before reaching for the nearest object she could throw at her Captain.

Jack leaned against the wood and smiled to himself, he had to admit he just loved it when she was angry, she became a completely different person, or in Jack's opinion a complete lunatic.

He peered around the corner but was met with a book flying past his face and he decided it was better to shout whatever he was about to say through to the room instead of face to face.

"Lizzie will you just calm down" he shouted praying to whoever was listening up in the heavens that she chose not to throw another of his rum bottles up the wall. Sadly it seemed no one was listening, and he heard the familiar sound of the bottle hitting the wall at top speed and smashing into tiny pieces.

"Calm down!?" she shouted back throwing yet more things in his direction "I'm perfectly calm Jack, calm as a calm person on the calmest day….or as calm as any person would be after this!"

Jack peered his head around the door holding his hands up signaling that he was surrendering to her, he looked at her and smiled "Darling mind the baby" he said.

She automatically placed a hand on her growing bump and grabbed another book from the big pile on her husbands desk and throwing it at him, it angered her so much when he used the fact that she was pregnant just to win arguments she couldn't stop herself from throwing more books at him.

"This baby is not going anywhere for the next three months Captain, so I'm guessing that it should be you who should watch out!" she shouted throwing an ornament at him as he slowly made his way to her.

The ornament passed his head and hit the wall beside him, he turned to see its now shattered form lying in a heap on the floor and shook his head and turned back to his wife "I liked that little thing too" he said.

She glared at him through narrowed eyes with her hands on her hips, he advanced on her smiling hoping that his trademark smile would once again work its charm on his beautiful Elizabeth and she would fall into his arms and all would be forgiven. But it didn't work and instead of her falling into his arms a pile of papers hit him in the face. She walked away from him and went to the window to another pile of papers that he so messily stacked, this would take a while for her to run out of things to either smash and throw at him or just throw at her husband. She growled in frustration knowing that it was only Jack who could get her so wound up over the smallest of things. He was always the one who would get her so mad that she ended up throwing a tantrum and being forced to take her anger out on their cabin or sometimes even the crew.

Many times Jack had to physically pull her away from either Pintel or Ragetti after one of their many arguments, she once stormed out of their cabin and grabbed the first person she could find and started to push and kick, then she would brake down in tears and apologize to whoever it was and hug them. Then she would start hitting them again until Jack eventually pulled her away from them, at first the crew were shocked by Mrs. Sparrows behavior but Jack would always brush it off as her emotional outbursts due to her pregnancy and the crew never questioned it.

She stood with her arms crossed at her chest waiting for his apology to come, waiting for one of his many remarks about her filling out her dresses or that she was only acting this way because of the baby. But this time she would just not take it, he had pissed her off too many times now and she was through with it.

She once threatened to leave if things between them did not change, of course she loved him but she was tired of being the last one to know about his choices, whether it included her or not she had a right to know what her husband had planned. The Black Pearl was her home too now, she was the captains wife, was carrying his child, that meant she had at least some say in some matters.

But she was always kept in the dark.

Jack moved towards her "Lizzie luv, can we actually have a adult discussion without ye throwin' something at me head?"

She turned to him and replied cockily " Only if you can stop being an arse and act like your on my side for once!"

He collected her in his arms and pulled a struggling Lizzie to their bed and sat her down, he then clicked his neck and jaw before looking back to her, she looked so beautiful when she was mad, when you got passed the outbursts and the shouting she did look absolutely beautiful. Her face was a shade of red and she was all hot and bothered, it always reminded him of when they had just finished making love and how she looked then all hot and breathless. This thought brought a smile to his face. She glared at him.

"Don't even bother smiling Jack it's not funny" she snapped

"Lizzie this is what's best" he replied

"Best? Best for who?" she asked "How can shipping me off the some strangers house for the next three months be best, I want to stay here this is my home now too"

Jack pulled a chair up opposite her and sat down facing his wife, gently placing his hands on top of hers comforting her, she tried to pull her hands away but he kept a firm grip on them and forced her to look into his eyes. Something she knew that would hypnotize her into doing anything.

"Lizzie our baby cant be born on a pirate ship, its not safe what with all the dirt and scum around, it wouldn't be healthy for a babe" he said "It's best for it to be born on land and brought back when it's a little older"

She shook her head "But Jack I want to have our baby out on sea where we belong, where our family is"

"Who would birth this baby Lizzie cause I may do a lot of things but bringing a baby into the world is not one of me things luv," he said running a hand along her cheek trying to soothe all of her worries, but it was far from working.

Elizabeth tried to stand up but her belly made it very difficult for her to do so and she decided to stay put just as long as she didn't fall for one of Jack's many tricks, she was stubborn enough to disagree to this arrangement long enough for him to change his mind.

"Then we'll get the midwife " she said, a hand rubbing her belly.

"Oh and where would we get one in the middle of the ocean if ye were to have it in the night? We couldn't let one stay here, we've tried it once before and no doctor would stay on a ship for long periods of time darlin" he said "so you need to go to them"

She understood what her husband was trying to say but she didn't want to leave, Jack had already missed the first three months of her pregnancy and yet he was risking to miss the remaining time of the pregnancy and maybe even the birth of their child. She was not sure she could handle the birth on her own, and she needed Jack to be the first one to see their child.

"But Jack I cant do this on my own" she whispered, her hands reaching up to his shoulders and pulling him into a light hug "Please come with me"

His eyes fluttered closed, he hated this, he wanted her to stay but it was just too dangerous what with the hurricanes about on sea and a virus apparently going around the crew, he just couldn't risk it. No matter how much he wanted his wife there with him every second of the day he knew that she had to go.

"A captain must stay with the ship luv," he said "But I'll visit as much as I can and I'll be there when the baby's born luv, ye have me word"

She sighed into his shoulder and nodded.

It was done she was going to live on land for the rest of the pregnancy and wait for the return of her husband to take her back out to sea and raise their child.

Elizabeth fell back onto the bed smiling, Jack leaned over her his fingertips gently strumming along her bump and kissing her flesh.

That's when she felt the bubbling sensation in her tummy, it was the strangest thing she'd ever felt and she looked down to Jack who also had a surprised expression on his face at the gentle bumps kicking from inside her stomach.

They had both felt their baby kick for the first time in a week, Jack kissed her stomach and laughed out loud when the movement started up again as soon as his lips left her skin.

Elizabeth looked down to Jack and smiled, he smiled back. But both smiles turned into sad frowns, they both knew that he would miss all that was to come, he would miss all these moments all the nights Lizzie would wake him up claiming that she had a nightmare and ask to be held and whisper sweet words of love into his ear, kissing him so gentle but with so much passion. He would miss feeling his baby move inside his beloved wife and watching the concentration in her face when she bathed her stomach careful not to apply too much pressure to her stomach. He would miss everything.

He sighed, and she brought her hand to his cheek and caressed his skin.

"Jack when you came for me when I was with Will, we both knew that this would be hard but we agreed to give us another chance. Life hasn't really been fair to us has it?" she said, he bit his lip thinking over what she meant, life had been cruel to them. Falling in love was easy but everything that went with it was harder. Will. The miscarriage. Ana Maria, Lizzie's depression. He held her tighter trying to fight back a tear when he thought about the miscarriage, that thought made a shiver run up his spine and he instinctively put a hand to her stomach protecting this child. She carried on.

"You will miss so much Jack and I will miss you more and more everyday, but if you promised me that everything will be alright and that you will be there when our baby is born and everyday afterwards, then I will go" she said.

Jack nodded and hugged her, his hand smoothing out her hair as he placed a small kiss on her neck.

She sniffed back a tear and hugged him back, before pulling back and looking into the face of her husband. She was going to miss him so much, they had been through a lot together and now they were going to be separated yet again, it was heart braking for both of them but each knew that it was best for their baby. Their baby was more important than any of their feelings, their baby needed to be safe and healthy, and if that meant being kept away from the life it will lead then so be it. Their baby came first.

She leaned into Jack placing a kiss on his lips, which he responded to immediately kissing her with so much love and passion that he thought that she would notice his small tear that had began its journey down his cheek. She brought her thumb up and wiped it away, then she pulled him down to her as she slowly began to untie his bandana so she could tangle her hands in his hair.

His hands trailed down her sides until he got to her breeches, he pulled her shirt from them and lifted it over her head and kissed her again matching her need for them to be connected. Then his eyes raked over her body, taking in the sight that was his Lizzie which may be the last time he would see her in a long time. Her beautiful face, long slender neck, perfectly formed breasts , and her beautiful rounded belly. He brought his lips down to her stomach and planted kisses all over her skin and caressing it with his hands, he pulled away slightly to whisper into her skin.

"I love you" he whispered to the baby "take good care of her, she needs you right now, just until daddy comes back for you"

Elizabeth smiled and waited calmly for her husbands lips to meet hers again and tell her again of the love they shared and that everything would be alright even if she was terrified of what was waiting for her in the future.

But he didn't answer her un-asked questions, instead they lay in the after-glow of their love making, Jack muttering sweet loving words to his Lizzie telling her everything will work out in the end and that he would always find a way back to her no matter what happens. She would always be loved.

****

A/N so tell me what you thought, if it was crap if it was ok, if you like where I'm going with this. Hopefully ill get the next chapter of this up in 2 days depending on the feedback. Thanks for reading xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly through the cabin, Jack was the first to wake opening his eyes heavily trying to adapt to the morning sunlight, he took a breath and wiped his eyes so he could focus easier. Neither him nor Elizabeth had that much sleep, every time they woke they would reach for each other, he had lost count on how many times they made love that night. They just couldn't get enough of each other, both savoring the taste, smell and feel of each other knowing that with each passing moment their time together like this was limited.

Jack raised his head from the pillow and looked around the cabin trying to get his bearings when he felt something warm against his stomach, he looked down to see an arm wrapped around him and a head sprawled out on the pillow beside him her curls camouflaging what appeared to be her face from what he could see. He smiled and leaned across her and pushed her hair away from her face so he could get a better look at her.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, gently running his fingertips along her lower back watching as a smile appeared on her lips, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered sweet nothings to her making her smile even more.

Then he kissed her lips lightly slowly leading a trail down her neck and chest, down between her breasts until he got to her swelling belly. His smile grew as he gently grazed his lips against it his hands touching everywhere where his lips couldn't. His lips refused to leave her stomach, he needed to get as close to his child as he could, something about this baby made Jack's heart melt every time he thought about it.

Jack Sparrow should never feel like this. He doesn't fall in love, he only loves the sea and lots of rum and he occasionally liked to sail into Tortuga and ravish as many whores as he could in their short port stop. He couldn't devote all of himself to one woman, he wasn't a one woman man. What the hell had happened to him?

Here he was lying next to the only thing that actually made sense to him in his whole life She wasn't part of a cruel curse or a bargaining chip brought upon by Jones himself, no she was Elizabeth. His Elizabeth.

She had captured his heart from the moment he pulled her from those dark waters, he was the only one who had enough sense to free her of her corset so she could once again breathe. She was the only one who actually taught him what it was like to have a sense of propriety and how to be a good man, she was the only woman he knew who had so much courage that she tricked him into drinking so much rum knowing he would pass out just so she could burn his precious rum. She was willing to do anything to save those she cared about, she was the one who did in fact kill him and yet here he was nearly six years later lying over her watching this beautiful sleeping creature with a smile so soft he wanted to kiss her lips forever.

He was truly in love, although he didn't tell her that often he loved her so much and would do anything for her, he'd fight a thousand Davy Jones' for her, he'd jump into a hundred Kraken's for her. He'd follow her where ever she went, he'd let her throw as many books at him when she was angry. He'd give up everything for her, give up rum just so he could kiss her lips everyday. He loved Elizabeth so much he would stand in front of a bullet for her that was some dedication to a woman he thought.

Elizabeth smiled and stretched her arms out and looking down to Jack "Well that's what I call a wake up call" she giggled.

He brought his head back up to her level and kissed her lips gently, his hands never leaving her stomach trying to feel as much of her as he could.

"Ye know Lizzie ye do look quite.." he said trying to think of what to add "radiant first thing in the morn'"

He laughed as she lifted her head only for her hair to fall down over her face, she pushed back her hair but it fell back into its place. Jack pushed it back and looked deep into her eyes, he sat up and pulled her into a hug rubbing her upper back. "So Lizzie, luv, how are we feeling today?" he asked

"tired Jack," she said reaching across him and picking up his bandanna and attempting to tie it but failing miserably which ended up with it covering half his eyes. He laughed and took it off and decided to do it himself. "well I'm not surprised really luv, that last round well that was enough to knock anyone out" he laughed as he stood up and went over to the mirror to get a better look at what he was doing. She gasped and threw a pillow at him and hit him in the back of the head, "Well it was your idea Mr. Sparrow, I didn't ask you to do it so I'm not taking any of the blame," she replied watching him as he bent down for his kohl and began to apply more to his eyes. He smiled cheekily and turned around to his wife "Very well I will take all the credit, I mean I am the only one who can make ye scream like that anyways" he replied sitting back down on the bed kissing her neck "and there's always time today to play our little game again"

She giggled as he grabbed the sheet and pulled it over both of them kissing her neck as he did so.

They were lost in each other, exploring each other's bodies like it was their first time at seeing one another in that light. Jack's fingertips running through his wife's hair as he brought his lips to her forehead. She placed her hands on his chest and slightly pushed him away which made the pirate Captain look down to his wife concerned, worrying that he had hurt her in anyway but was reassured when he saw her smile. But it soon faded.

"Jack please don't.." she started but he cut her off by placing his fingertips to her lips, he looked into her eyes suddenly full of sadness. This was the part he was dreading. "Please don't let me go"

He sat up pulling the covers back with him and cupping her cheek "Luv, I thought we talked about this, its what's best for the baby darling" he said trying to make her smile again, but she turned away from him so he grabbed hold of her shoulders " ye know I wouldn't be doin' this unless I thought it was the only way, you'd both be safe there, and I'll come and visit as often as I can"

She shook her head and began to move from the bed reaching down to the floor to pick up her shirt, Jack tried to stop her but she pushed his arms away so he began to pull his breeches back on and then faced his wife,

"Lizzie we both know that this would be hard, why are ye trying to make it harder for us?" he asked. She turned to him eyes glaring.

"Harder?!" she practically shouted "How is this harder for you, all your doing is shipping me off to a complete stranger in my opinion, probably one of your old whores, your going to miss everything Jack. Its going to brake my heart waking up everyday without you there and trying to explain to our child why daddy left us there"

Jack pulled his shirt over his head and rolled his eyes, God this woman knew how to anger him it was all he knew to do to keep her and the baby safe and it wasn't going to be forever, just until the baby was old enough to live on the sea's. He had dealings with other certain Pirate Captain's which would probably turn into battles, Jack just couldn't live with himself if Lizzie or the child got hurt. This was the only way for them to be safe. Of course he would miss her but at least they would be alive.

"Lizzie.." he started but he was cut off again

"Don't Lizzie me Jack, I have done everything in my power to keep this marriage together and at the first problem you want to be rid of"

Anger welled up in Jack "Rid of my problem, I hope your not talking about my baby Lizzie.." he said trying to control his temper "this is bad enough already knowing that I cant look after you all the time, now you make out as if I don't want you"

"Well you don't do you, because if you did want us you wouldn't be telling me to leave, remember when you begged us to start again and I came back, well what was the point in it all?" she asked as she angrily gathered her belongings throwing them into a leather bag, her breathing getting heavier and she began to clench her fists again. At one point Jack contemplated running for cover in the side cabin thinking that his face would be molded to another one of Lizzie's books.

Jack looked around the floor for his effects picking up pillows from the bed as Lizzie threw them off to make the bed in her temper, thankfully not ripping the sheets. When he tied his sash around his waist he looked back to Elizabeth who had started to pick out her books from his, which he realized that he had a lot more than her although he'd never read a single one whereas she had read them a dozen times over.

"The point was that I love you and we will be a family" he said.

She threw her hands in the air almost mocking Jack "Well you could have fooled me Mr. Sparrow"

Jack knew that this was a serious discussion now, she only ever called him Mr. Sparrow when she was truly pissed at him, when he'd done something so terrible it would take a hell of a lot of groveling to fix it.

"Lizzie don't start this" he said wincing and turning away,

"That's it run away Jack, run away from your problems.." she started but was cut off by Jack this time "Would you stop calling my baby a problem!!!" he shouted "It has never be nor ever will be a problem!"

Elizabeth turned her head and cradled her stomach, she hated it when she shouted at her, even though it wasn't even her doing. All she was trying to do was make Jack understand that she didn't want to be parted from him. He wanted to stay by his side _Till death do us part_ well they were hardly dead and yet there he was trying to make her leave, she wanted to put up a fight so he'd change his mind but she could see that he was adamant that she was going.

She sat down on the bed burying her face in her hands sighing "Oh Will.." she said. Jack lost control at that point.

"Will?!" he shouted "What the bloody hell has he got to do with it?!"

She looked up at him confused and almost shocked what the hell was he going on about? He still carried on, "Its only gonna be for a while Elizabeth, you don't need to go running off to the whelp again!" he shouted. "Although I'm sure he'd love to take what's mine….again!"

"Running off to Will?" she scoffed "Actually I was going to say will you please reconsider your decision, but now I'm not so sure I want to be in the same room as you right now, but let me tell you this…William Turner will not be raising this baby, I will with or without you, which looks at the moment without!!"

Anger flashed through her eyes and Jack instantly knew what he said was out of order

Jack opened his mouth to say something, to apologize , but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both Lizzie and Jack looked to the door, and shouted "WHAT!??"

Slowly the door opened and Gibb's face came into the small gap, he looked nervous about interrupting the conflict which was obviously heard from the deck.

"Erm Cap'n we'll be docking in an hour" he said after a few minutes of plucking up the courage to look Jack in the eyes.

Jack's glare softened and he nodded to his first mate, then looked back to Lizzie before Gibbs piped up again "Oh and Cap'n your needed up on deck" he added.

Elizabeth hardened her stare at the table fighting with the urge to brake down in tears, she refused to cry in front of him, then he would know how she was actually feeling.

Jack looked from Gibbs to his wife then back to Gibbs, "Oh bloody hell" he said pushing past his first mate with Gibbs following slowly shutting the door behind him just in time for the book not to hit him in the back of the head as it flew through the air hitting the wood.

Her bags were packed and she looked around the cabin, it looked like she was never there and it saddened her to think that Jack wouldn't even care anymore, he was too stupid to realize what was right in front of his face so how could he even care how she was truly feeling. It was as if their six years together meant nothing to him.

She laughed to herself, maybe Jack was heartless all along and he'd been playing her and now that she was carrying his child he needed to be rid of her so his reputation wasn't ruined completely. But all those nights he held her after making sweet meaningful love to her whispering words of love and adoration making those tiny goose pimples on her skin rise up in full view. He had to have meant at least some of the words he was saying to her. Well this was after all Jack Sparrow he did only love the sea and his precious bottle of rum. Damned that rum, she wished she had burnt every bottle of that damned stuff on that island. She smiled as the memory of the two dancing around the fire and a very drunken Jack trying his best to flirt with her. What he didn't know was that it hadn't worked because she was already madly in love with him even before that point.

She looked down to her bump and placed a hand to it "Well then I guess its just you and me then little one" she said smiling a smile so sad that it brought tears to her eyes to see it in the mirror. She gritted her teeth "Bloody Jack Sparrow"

When she reached the deck she looked around for him, he was in his usual place fixed at the helm with a very nervous Cotton standing behind him, she walked up and indicated to Cotton with a nod of the head that she needed to speak with Jack in private for a moment. In an instant he was gone.

"Jack, I.." she started but no words would come to her head, she didn't know what she actually wanted to say to him. She loved him so much that it hurt her and it was secretly killing her to be so far away yet so close to him. She wished so much for things to be simple, so they could be together.

He didn't look at her but instead reached out and placed a hand on her stomach gently rubbing at the spot where he knew the baby loved to kick, she gently placed her hand over his brushing over his skin with her fingertips sending shivers up his spine. God he wanted to look at her but he was so mad and so stubborn, he knew that he would just melt away and agree to let her stay. This was he could still hold authority. It was his baby, his ship, his wife and what he said went. He was the Captain!

Lizzie leaned towards him meeting his eyes, in that one look everything that needed to be said was said. He leaned towards her, his hand still placed on her stomach as he saw her breathing hitch ready for their waiting kiss as much as he was. Funny how just mere minutes ago they were fighting and yet here they were loving one another more than ever.

Just as their lips were about to meet an voice pulled them back to reality with a crash, Marty leaned down from the crows nest and shouted the words that the couple had been dreading for the past day and a half…..

"Land Ho'"

****

What you think?? Good ? Bad? don't really care?

Sorry about this chapter not really sure where I was taking it, but I think it turned out pretty well. Next chapter features a little bit of a tearful farewell between our lovely duo and an old friend come to light. What happens to Jack when Tia warns him not to sail through the storm? What happens when Lizzie finds out that the baby might be in trouble? Tune in next time for Always be loved…………will try to get next chapter up in few days, 2 at the most I hope J thanks again! xx


	3. Chapter 3

****

Slightly longer chapter now guys, just want to say sorry about the wait.. Now where were we…….

Jack pulled his lips away from his wife and looked to the door, Elizabeth turned her back to her husband and walked over to the bed post grasping onto it for support while her other hand was firmly placed on her stomach. She could hear Jack's footsteps behind her and she knew that he wanted to say something to her and she waited for him to say it. She waited and waited, until she heard his footsteps walking away from her and the cabin door opening and closing behind her.

She clenched her fists and sat down on their bed angrily and huffed. He could be so, so…..well she couldn't even describe the way she felt for Jack anymore, she loved him beyond words, even when she even thought about putting how she felt about him into words her chest began to ache and tears filled her eyes.

She looked down to her packed bag and sighed then began to put the remaining possessions she had into what she would be living out of for the next how ever many months. She really didn't want to go, she wanted to be with her husband, he was her only family after-all and now he was denying her of that. He was her everything, he was her world and now he was making her leave, he was making it so that he wouldn't see the birth of their child he would miss out on the what should be the most important moment of a mans life. She wanted things to go back to the way they were when they were actually happy about the baby, not so long ago it was Jack who stood in a long forgotten Blacksmith's shop telling her that their baby would be the best thing for the both of them, he looked so excited for weeks afterwards she couldn't understand why he was making her do this.

"Right men, first things first, Gibbs, Marty and Phillips, you are to accompany me and Mrs. Sparrow into town and help me look for a place for her short stay" he called out, his eyes lost that certain spark on saying the last part of his little announcement. The crew were quieter than usual, they were all upset for the fact that Mrs. Sparrow was leaving them, she was a great member of he crew on The Black Pearl and everyone respected her they didn't want to see her leave and some even harbored bad feelings with Jack for forcing her to leave them.

Jack stood at the helm and sighed as he looked across to the approaching land, his heart pounding and braking at the same time, he wasn't meant for any of this to happen.

Many times he told himself that it would have been better if she'd left with Will that day, the day she came to him and told him that she loved him. The day William Turner's heart was smashed into a million pieces. Jack convinced himself that he was no good for Lizzie although he loved her more than he could express. No words were good enough to explain how he felt. By sending her away to have their baby he knew that nothing could happen to her she would be safe when she was not with him.

He couldn't think about it anymore, his eyes were filling with tears and he could not…no….he would not let his crew see him cry. Jack Sparrow does not cry. Jack Sparrow is a born leader, he doesn't feel for anything but the sea, himself and rum, a lot of rum. That's what he believed his crew thought.

The crew weren't stupid they knew that Jack cared more than a great deal for Elizabeth, they were destined to be together and they were braking each others hearts by doing this, she thought that he didn't love her and he was just getting her out of the way so he could be a free bird once again. He thought that she knew that he was doing this to protect her from everything he feared, he didn't have a clue what she felt neither did she.

The crew tried to listen to their captain as he gave his orders but Jack's voice kept braking and he would stop for breath, obviously to try to stop himself from showing any emotion that any other human being would show. It angered him that he just couldn't be himself in front of his men like he was in front of Elizabeth, he had to put on the act that was Jack Sparrow for so long just to keep up his reputation whereas he could only show the true Jonathan "Jack" Sparrow to the one who cared about him so much, the one he kept hurting time and time again and yet would always come back to him. The same one who left everything she knew behind to live the life as a Pirate Captain's wife.

Jack looked over the men,

"Now I don't want anyone giving her any comments, an I don't want any questions….what Miss Swann" he started but quickly corrected himself "Mrs. Sparrow…wants to leave this ship peacefully and quietly, so I don't want to long heartfelt goodbyes or anything like that, we want to be in and outta there quick as we can" He said "well not quick, I mean I actually want to… ah…well I will want to.."

At seeing his discomfort on talking about his beloved Gibbs quickly stepped forwards "Ye heard the Cap'n, no one is to piss out talking about any of it!" he shouted "Now back to work!"

Gibbs turned to Jack and watched his Captains eyes sadden it wasn't that long ago that Jack was beaming with smiles when he spoke about Elizabeth or their child, Jack Sparrow was a changed man whenever they were mentioned nothing else mattered he loved them both so completely. Gibbs saw Elizabeth as a daughter and was also extremely upset with Jack's decision but could also understand that Jack was only doing it because he thought that was best for everyone and they would be safer on land, all the same without her presence on the Pearl the atmosphere would be so different, so sad.

Gibbs placed a hand on Jack shoulder when he heard the cabin door open and close, as if he was calming him for what was about to happen, Jack looked over to the older man and smiled grimly.

Elizabeth's eyes found Jack's and she lowered her gaze to the floor and carried on towards the main mast, Jack burning a hole in her back with his eyes every passing second, God she looked so beautiful to him everyday her beauty grew and he thanked his lucky stars that she was actually his.

Elizabeth clenched her eyes shut,

"Please talk to me tell me everything is going to be ok" she whispered to herself wrapping her arms around herself to comfort herself through this depressing time, something she wished Jack would do.

Jack caught the attention of Gibbs and mouthed to his first mate to take hold of the helm while he made his way to Elizabeth. He approached her from behind trying to think of what to say, he could see that she was clearly upset and that he didn't want to say anything that would upset her even more.

"I hear the weather is fine round here this time o year" he said smiling over to her, he heard her scoff and walk over to the rail. He followed kicking himself for making this situation harder for her, now was definitely not the time to start making jokes.

"Lizzie luv," he started but she turned and cut him off by pressing her fingers to his lips.

"Jack, let me say this please" she said "I love you, I love you more than I can really say, but sometimes I don't understand you…you keep pushing the people you love out. Our baby should be the only thing that matters right now, we should go through this together but you want me to go, I just don't understand you anymore."

Jack reached out to take hold of her hands but she quickly pulled away as if his touch burned her, "Lizzie, I do care…but…"

"But what Jack?" she asked "But what?"

"But I just cant live with meself if anything should happen again, at least you'll be safe there" he said but she cut him off again. "Jack how am I going to keep myself safe, you're leaving me in a port that I haven't even heard of before, anything can happen to me, I could get murdered, robbed, raped, our baby could be in danger and I'll be alone again"

She moved away from him not wanting to hear his pathetic excuses, she had, had enough of his excuses, she just wanted a plausible explanation to why he was actually doing this and why he was so adamant to break up what should have been their family.

"It's not going to be forever, Lizzie, ye have me word that I'll be back, I'll be there for the birth and when the times right you'll can come back to the Pearl" he said running his hands down her arms making her shiver with both pleasure and fear, she feared for the worst. That he wouldn't come back and she would have to face a life without the only person she had ever truly loved, her soul mate.

A tear escaped her eyes as he slowly turned her to look at him, their eyes met and she searched hopelessly for another option praying that this would all be a bad dream. But it wasn't and this was all happening, it wasn't fair, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen this time, this time was meant to be so different.

"Jack I want to believe you so much" she whispered

"Then just look into me eyes luv, then you'll see what you mean to me, I will always come back to you ,you know that"

His fingertips found their way into the curls of her hair and began to tangle themselves as he tired his best to console his wife, her eyes searching his face for any emotion but she found nothing but un-altered love. Tears streamed down her face as she noticed that Jack too had begun to fill with tears, her chest hurt more than ever and she wanted so much to hold him and never let go.

Jack opened the door and lead her into what would be her room, she followed slowly and looked around sadly. She placed her bag on the bed and went to the window and sighed. Jack closed the door and watched her before he sat down on the bed,

"Polly said that she will take good care of you and as soon as yer settled in you can start working for her in the kitchens or on the bar…she's a good woman is Polly, she'll make sure no harm comes to ye luv." He said stroking out the creases on the pillow that la next to him. Elizabeth didn't respond she just looked out to the busy streets of what was now her new home and sighed, things would be so different now and soon she would have to be a mother and raise her child alone. She knew deep down that Jack would brake his promise like he had done so many times before, she hated to admit it but everything Jack promised he'd always brake so she stopped hoping for it to happen a long time ago.

She shifted over to the bed and sat on the opposite side to Jack with her back facing him, he crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and breathed in the scent that was his Lizzie and closed his eyes tightly, his lips slowly making their way to her cheek.

She inhaled sharply when his lips made contact with her tear marked skin, he did always manage to make her tremble and he was doing a very good job of it at that moment. But she stopped him, he pulled back and looked confused into her face,

"Jack you're not going to see the birth of our baby" she started, he tried to interject but she carried on cutting him off "And I know that you wont make it back in time, I think it only right that you should name your child"

Jack just smiled sadness filling his eyes, his hands holding her face, cupping her face gently caressing her skin bringing his face even closer to hers so he could feel her breath on his lips, he brought on of his hands to rest on her stomach feeling for his child "Lizzie I will be back, I will never abandon you or our child," he replied before gently pressing his lips against hers.

She kissed him back with as much tenderness as he showed her, both trying to savior what would be their last moments together.

They made love. Neither of them expected to but it was what had felt right for both of them at the time. He was so gentle and passionate making sure he was giving her the same amount of pleasure that he felt, the fire between them burning as strong as ever. When they were both sated they slept in a silent slumber, one dreaming about what lay in the future and the other trying to convince themselves that they would never truly be alone.

When Elizabeth woke the space in which Jack had fell to sleep was empty, the room seemed dull and quiet, everything seemed cold, and Jack…her beloved Jack was gone.

****

A/N: so what did you all think? Please leave a review to tell me how you think this is going and give me any suggestions to where they would like this story to go…..how does everyone feel about Jack and Elizabeth's troubled relationship? Anyway thanks for reading xxxx tune in next time xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Since he had gently kissed his beloved Lizzie's forehead while she slept and snuck out into the busy streets of La Vega to get back to the Black Pearl he knew he had made the wrong choice.

It had taken him three whole weeks to actually bring himself to show himself to the crew, they weren't best too pleased that their Captain had locked himself away when they were making a heading for their latest heist, or that Captain Sparrow had actually forced the beautiful Elizabeth Swann to go. She was loved so much amongst the men and they all missed her deeply. Jack just couldn't face their snide comments or filthy looks, and he just didn't have the will power anymore to punish them for doing so.

Mr. Gibbs tried his best to keep the men in order and play Captain in Jack's absence but was finding it difficult, he too missed Elizabeth so much he told himself that everything would work out, but after a few days of trying to convince himself that Jack's words would hold out, he too was starting to doubt Jack's ability to actually speak the truth.

It was near midday when Jack emerged from his cabin , he was planning to make his way down into the rum cellar to fetch a couple more bottles of rum when he was cornered by Gibbs. He was slightly shocked by Gibbs's behavior and looked to his first mate with confusion,

"Jack ye need to stop this, drinkin' rum around the clock aint gonna solve anything" he said "this aint gonna bring her back"

Jack's eyes narrowed in slight anger "Mr. Gibbs if I want your opinion in future I will ask for it" Jack snapped, he went to add to his little tantrum when Gibbs cut him off, something that shocked both Jack and Marty who had taken place at the helm watching over their little scene, the small man stood open mouthed looking at Gibbs obviously shocked by his outburst to the Captain.

"Jack are ye so stupid, she never wanted to leave ye, she loves ye more than anything, are ye so blind that ye didn't see that?!" he asked not bothering to wait for his Captains reply, "Maybe if ye actually let people speak and stop thinking about yerself for once she would still be here and you wouldn't act like such an arse! All you care about is yerself and nothing in the world matters to you, and one day life is going to backfire on ye Jack ye mark me words….stop being a idiotic pathetic boy!!"

Jack slapped the man before him, and watched as he crashed to the ground blood dripping from his nose, Jack glared down at Gibbs furious by his words even more so that Jack knew he was right, _no he wasn't right, the CAPTAIN is always right not the first mate!!!_

Gibbs eyes found Jacks and he suddenly felt pity for Jack, slowly shaking his head "So hitting yer first mate make ye feel better then?" he asked as he helped himself up. Jack grabbed him by his collar bringing him close to his face making sure that he could sense even the slightest fear in him.

Eyes glaring into his first mates "If you ever speak to me like that again I will put my sword down yer throat and gut you like Cotton guts his fish, the last thing you will know on Gods green earth is the taste of the metal of my sword." he said baring teeth at Gibbs.

Unfortunately for Jack Gibbs didn't even flinch in his grip, he was actually willing for Jack to kill him, in actual fact he knew that Jack wasn't the type of man to kill in cold blood just another one of his empty threats.

Gibbs looked down to the hands that gripped onto his tunic and violently pushed them off and started to walk off Jack followed the older man, "You will turn and face your Captain Mr. Gibbs!"

He suddenly stopped and turned around "I'm done with it Jack" he shouted "I'm done with all this shit!" he walked further away from Jack, leaving him speechless and even more angered "I'm done with trying to help, I'm done with caring, and most of all Jack" Gibbs shouted so loud he was sure the entire ship heard him yet he still carried on with Jack following almost red with anger by this time, Gibbs stood at the top of the stairs to the crews area "…most of all I'm done with you!"

He turned his back and stormed down the steps. Jack spun on his heels running back to his cabin anger boiling inside him as she slammed the door shut and looking around for that last bottle of rum. He needed rum so badly. Where the bloody hell was it?!

Why was he so worked up about all of this anyway? It was just Gibbs, he was only having a tantrum probably to get attention from Jack, so why was he so angry? Maybe because he knew that everything Gibbs had said was true, he was being an arse and acting like a child through all of this stamping his foot if he didn't get his own way, and made sure Lizzie fell for his stupid act.

God he needed her so much right now, it had been too long since he had seen her, he needed her more than he needed rum….Where the hell was that rum?!

His eyes caught the familiar blue bottle and he grabbed its neck bringing it to his lips when there was a nock on the door

"What is it?!" he growled, furious that he had been interrupted from drinking the only thing that made sense in his little cabin, _and mind….._

The door opened slightly and Ragetti peered in, he looked frightened and needed a little push from Pintel who stood close by to actually see the Captain properly.

"Er…Cap'n.. we're making Port, land has been spotted.. And ah….well Mr. Gibbs has ordered that we make a stop" he stuttered

"And what gave him the right for him to make the orders on my ship?!" bellowed Jack folding his arms looking tall and proud, Pintel tapped Ragetti on his shoulder peering over, Ragetti swallowed hard and looked up to Jack nervously, "Well sir, you did the day we sailed from La Vega, you said that Mr. Gibbs was to be in charge since you had some business to attend to…and well…you didn't really come out of here so he stayed in charge" he replied "and he's told us to tell you that he will be leaving as soon as we make land sir,"

Jack gripped the neck of the bottle tighter and growled low in his throat, luckily the two crew members left just in time before the bottle met the wall with such force it smashed into tiny pieces covering the floor.

When they docked Jack stood at the helm and watched through narrow eyes as Gibbs made his farewells to his friends, they had spent so much time together they began to see one another as a sort of dysfunctional family. Many were sad to see Gibbs go and were careful not to get in the Captains way.

Jack sighed when their eyes met and Gibbs gave Jack a slight nod and a smile, he found that it was a good moment to talk to his first mate and tell him not to be such a fool and get back to the helm.

Jack stood at the main mast and leaned on it folding his arms, waited for Gibbs to turn to him, he smiled to his Captain but his eyes were full of sadness.

"So ye leaving then?" Jack asked "Well never thought the day I'd see you to go and live on land, I thought to live on land was a sin against the pirate oath"

"Well it's also a sin to have a woman aboard, but seeing how lucky we were to have Miss Elizabeth I'd say I'm not really one for tradition anymore Jack" Gibbs replied holding out his hand which Jack shook.

"How about one last drink Captain to his first mate?" Jack asked, Gibbs looked down to his feet before looking back up at Jack and smiling,

"How about a friend to a friend?" he replied.

The music filled the busy tavern and girls were laughing loudly while the men were drinking and trying their best to catch the attention of one of the busty blondes behind the bar.

Jack and Gibbs sat in a darkened corner looking into their half empty mugs of rum, each of them trying to think of what to say to one another. Jack didn't really want to see his first mate go but like with Lizzie he was too stubborn to let anyone have their own way, it was Jack's way or no way as he made sure to tell every one of the crew as often as he could.

"Come on Josh what's say you, we finish off here then go back to the Pearl and have a card game and set sail early next morn?" he said "We'll go an see the lovely Tia Dalma to find out about this ere treasure ye be wanting"

"Jack I'm not going back to the Pearl, I'm leaving for good" Gibbs replied "I don't want to be this anymore" he added gesturing around at the tavern, Jack looked around and tried his hardest to imagine what was going through Gibbs's head when he spoke, this was Jack's life, he adored it, women swooning themselves over him, drink as much rum as he could without passing out. It was brilliant.

"But you're a pirate mate.." he started "Pirates in yer blood ye cant just turn ye back on it"

"I cant live this way anymore, not so long ago pirating meant so much to a man, he could be free Jack, but now, I just don't know, I guess I don't want to be alone anymore, I don't want that kind of freedom." he replied taking a long sip out of his mug then setting it back down "I want what you and Miss Elizabeth had before its too late"

"Is this what its all about?" Jack asked "a woman"

"A woman to me is freedom, a woman who captures me heart will be the one I want to spend every waking moment with, I want to hold her and love her till the moment me last breath leaves me….true freedom isn't being able to roam the sea's forever, its about being yerself for the first time and have someone love yer for it. Freedom is when ye look into the face of ye child and knowing that it was you who made it, being able to live yer life how ye want it, being able to love"

Jack sat back in his chair looking over to the man talking with so much compassion that it almost scared Jack how a man even at Gibbs's age could be so passionate about something, well not anything, about love. The one thing that Pirates aren't supposed to admit to. But here he was sitting in front of the most superstitious pirate in all the seven seas listening to his dreams and hopes of one day becoming what Jack was supposed to be.

Everything around Jack became a daze as Gibbs's words played in his mind, Jack was supposed to be so happy with Lizzie, she should be there with him, but he forced her to leave, it wasn't because he didn't love her because he did more than a man was able to love a woman, but it was something about how Lizzie made him feel that scared him and he needed to make sure she was safe. If being away from him made her safe then she would be fine.

Jack turned to Gibbs after a few minutes of Jack lost in his thoughts

"So yer saying you're jealous of me Mr. Gibbs?" he asked "of what I have with my wife?"

Gibbs shook his head and rolled his eyes and began to get up "If ye cant understand what I'm trying to say then maybe yer better off without it" he replied brushing off his tunic "Goodbye Jack, I hope we will meet again"

"Gibbs don't be so stupid, come back to the Pearl and we'll forget any of this happened" Jack said finishing off his rum, then looking in the direction of the bar licking his lips "Just one more drink then we'll go.."

But when he looked towards his first mate an empty chair was staring back at him, Jack swallowed hard again trying to fight the sudden emotion that wanted to show itself and placed his hat on his head and made way for the Pearl.

Jack never really realized until that moment how much Gibbs actually meant to him, he was a father figure in Jack's life, he had always looked out for Jack and would always make sense of any situation even if it was another one of Jack's crazy adventures. Now he was gone.

He was worse than dead to Jack, because now he didn't even know where to look for him and looking for someone who doesn't want to be found is hard he found that out when he went in search of Lizzie.

So the Captain made his way back to his ship, and made sail as quick as he could in the direction of the woman who could tell him what lay in his fate. Then he would go back to his Lizzie and tell her to forgive him and they would be a family. He would drop on his knees and beg for her to forgive him, tell her just how much he loved her and that he would always be there for their baby.

He needed to tell her how much he loved her, to show her how much he loved her, how much he needed her by his side even at the bad times.

When he lay in his bed that night he reached over to her keepsake box and opened it, slowly pulling a note out and smelling it, it smelt only of her and he sighed and began to read it for the hundredth time…..

__

Jack,

I love you. I know that you will be there for me no matter what happens. Know that if anything were to happen to me I will always be watching over you and loving you. You are my world, my hopes, my dreams, my life. Without you I am lost in a world I couldn't recognize, you have saved me and I shall love you with my last breath. So I take you Jack Sparrow to be my husband, to have and to hold forever and I promise to always love honor and cherish, my darling I am yours.

Jack smiled as he remembered her announcing that little speech in front of the entire crew as they sat cramped In a tiny church, and he was never so proud of her for saying that until that day. He was proud to be the husband of Elizabeth Swann and he would spend the rest of his days making it up to her, to be the husband he never was.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle tap on the door, it slowly opened and in peered Pintel "Cap'n do we have a heading?"

"We have a need to travel up river," he said, just as the door began to shut he added "oh and position of first mate is open so I'm expecting to make a new one in the morn so best be on good behavior"

"Aye sir!" he shouted saluting, Jack rolled his eyes and dismissed the poor man before he embarrassed himself anymore. Then he lay back down falling into a deep sleep, plagued with images of the face he loved so much and Gibbs's words stabbing him deep in his chest. He could hear her voice in faint whispers…"_Jack, I need you, oh God please come back!"_

Jack Sparrow was definitely in trouble.

He just needed to get back to her before it was too late, he had a bad feeling something terrible was going to happen. Something that would change the course of all their lives…forever.


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: First let me just apologize for not updating any sooner, work and college are stressful at the moment. I'll try and put another chapter up ASAP. Thanks for all your beautiful reviews xxx

"Love pass us that bottle" Peg shouted over to her bringing Elizabeth out of another one of her daydreams, she looked over to the older woman and smiled,

"Sorry Peg, I was miles away" she said turning around and grabbing the spare bottle of rum and passing it over to her dearest friend.

Peg slowly shook her head and sighed "You now pet, you shouldn't really be working so many hours not in your condition" she said as she wiped a glass before filling it with the sweet liquid. Elizabeth sniffed in the air as the rum hit the glass, it reminded her so much of him and one of their many drinking contests in their first couple of years of marriage back when it used to be perfect between them, when everything was new to the couple.

Peg pushed the cork back into the bottle and served her customer before looking back to Elizabeth, she leaned against the bar and folded her arms looking at her newest friend in the eye.

"Elizabeth I was specifically asked to take good care of you, and its not good for you to be working all these hours" she said.

Elizabeth began to wipe down another glass and pour some whisky into it and served her customer before turning to Peg.

"Peg, don't start that again, I've already told you I need the extra money for when the baby comes, if I have to work from the second I wake to the second I close my eyes at night to do so then so be it" Elizabeth replied, she turned to the man who greedily knocked back his drink and slam it onto the table with a grunt which sounded like he was demanding another one, "can I get you another one sir?"

He grunted a reply and she poured him another one, passing Peg as she we, Peg placed a hand onto her hips and physically stopped her and turned her around to look her into her tired eyes.

"But this is just too much work darlin" she said her fragile hands seemed strong against the pregnant woman's body as she prevented any movement she made, Elizabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance at the older woman's attempts at trying to stop her working.

She needed to make every moment of her stay at this new town come as quickly as possible, she didn't want to take it easy because then she would have to think of him and that he did actually abandon her in this god for saken town just so he could sail off in search of treasure or women or whatever he left her there for. She still didn't understand why he actually decided to do what he did and she had this gut feeling deep down that it was all her doing and that he didn't really want her around anymore that Jack Sparrow was living up to his name after all.

Peg smoothed down Elizabeth's hair and smiled into the younger woman's saddened eyes,

"Now pet I need you to go into town and get me some more fruits if you've chosen not to rest" she said, Elizabeth smiled across to Peg the same smile that made the older woman's insides slightly warm up. God she was a beautiful young woman, Peg envied Elizabeth's beauty and she wanted nothing more than to complement her whenever necessary. Elizabeth wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and walked from behind the bar careful not to knock anything with her growing bump, her hands protecting whatever damage could be done to Jack's baby.

"Now you watch yourself pet, it's getting colder out there, I wouldn't be surprised if another storm is on its way" Peg shouted as Elizabeth reached the tavern door. Elizabeth grimaced at the mere memory of the storm that took place the first night she arrived, she woke up alone, Jack's scent fading on the pillow next to her, her tears welling up in her eyes when there was a flash of light which made her heart stop for a split second followed by a deafening after-math. She crawled further down the bed wrapping the covers tighter around her body, the whole time her hands cradling her unborn child and wishing to whatever God that didn't hate her that it was all a bad dream and that she would open her eyes and see her beautiful husband staring back at her worrying around her asking her if she was alright. But he wasn't there when she woke. Instead she had to move on she had to get on with her life like nothing had happened and that she had been living with a complete stranger for most of her life, she had to make a life for Jack's child, their child. Everything was so new to her, it took a lot of getting used to living on land but she did it, strangers became friends and she managed to get through her days. After a while she even managed to drift off into the world of dreams without first having to cry for hours yearning for her husbands touch, to hear his voice. Just one more time.

Elizabeth strolled along the busy street holding her shawl close to her shoulders as she looked along the market place, scents filled the air around her and she covered her mouth and nose up with her hand just to try and block out the different strong fragrances around her.

She looked into the many faces of the traders and townspeople and she smiled and said hello as she passed them, always trying to be polite, she figured that if she smiled then there was more chance of them coming back to the tavern to buy a drink, more business for her and Peg and the others back in the tavern. More business meant more money, and she really needed the extra money for the baby's necessities.

Elizabeth eventually arrived at the fruit stall and began to fill her basket with all different fruits, her eyes met the trader and she smiled over to the older man grinning back to her, "Mornin' Miss early for you to be out aint it?" he asked "your normally working till late afternoon"

"I would be working now but Peg insists that I get some fruit" Elizabeth replied placing some berries next to the banana's and apples, "don't you want to see me anyway Joe, I thought I was your best customer"

His smile grew and he leaned on the post looking across his stall to her "You know you're my best customer me lady, but you shouldn't really be out here all the time especially when that baby is so big."

She followed his gaze to her stomach and her free hand found its way to her bump gently rubbing and soothing the sharp pain that shot through her every time she thought about his baby growing inside of her. No she wouldn't feel pain or sadness, he promised that he wouldn't abandon them and he would see his child come into the world, he promised, she needed to stay positive and think about the times to come.

She gently placed one more apple on top of the basket and paid Joe, after seeing her struggle to lift it from the stall her called his younger son to carry it back to the tavern while she followed close behind. As she watched the young boy glide gracefully along the streets something inside of her told her to look behind her ,she glanced behind and something caught her eyes which made her chest close and she inhaled sharply. Black sails.

She turned to the young boy, "Take that back to the tavern and I will see that you get a token of my gratitude passed onto your father, I need to do something"

Then she turned on her heel and hurried towards the docks the whole time her heart beating almost painfully with every new step, her hands cradling her stomach.

Her eyes searched the docks and her heart fell when she realized that those black sails weren't there, he wasn't there and she would have to wait on this island for longer. Abandoned. That's how she felt at that second, she felt so alone and lost in the world and all she wanted was Jack, her husband, wanted to feel his hands caress her skin, taste his lips against hers, run her hands along his bare back and hold him.

She stumbled over to the far end of the docks and somehow managed to sit on the floor, her back leaning against a post as he face was buried into her knees trying her hardest to control her emotions, but it was no good, she needed to show this emotion she needed to let herself know that it was right to still miss him, to still feel something for him, she did love him after all, he was her husband, father to her baby. Her baby. Their baby.

Tears began to slowly make their way down her cheeks as she hugged her stomach trying to comfort her mourning child, this wasn't fair this baby deserved to know it's father to grow up sailing by their father's side, it deserved a family. Elizabeth deserved at least a little happiness in her lifetime, this wasn't fair anymore. Everything she loved had left her, first their was Will, she did love Will back when she was younger she was prepared to become his wife to love him till he dies. Then there was her baby, the child she didn't even get to meet, the child that haunted her dreams after 2 years and now there was the only person that would ever come to mean anything to her. Jack Sparrow. God she hated him, he was a filthy, lying ,cheating, rum soaked pirate, and she loved him more everyday for it. But he wasn't there anymore, she wasn't even sure if she would ever see him again..

As the tears spilled down her cheeks she looked out to the horizon and sighed wondering if Jack was looking at the same sky, if he was thinking about her, if he knew that every second that they were apart was tearing her up inside, with every passing moment something in her was dying and she needed him to revive it, but he wasn't there.

She looked down to her wedding ring and carefully ran her fingertips along the smooth metal, things would be so different now, everything was changing her body was changing everyday and she wasn't sure how long she would carry this baby for, it wasn't that long till it would be born.

"Jack stop it would you" Elizabeth said knocking his hands away yet another time, he grinned cheekily and twisted his fingers in his wife's long curls. Elizabeth's smile was so big, she had never been so happy that in that moment and she didn't want that moment to end.

"Lizzie luv, this baby needs a name" Jack said proudly as he lifted her shirt up and placed his warm fingertips along her abdomen, "An I think she should be named Pearl"

"Jack, for the last time I am not naming our child after a bloody ship!" Elizabeth laughed as he began to tickle her lightly, the sides of his lips curling into a smile as his eyes met hers.

"Then what should we call the babe then darling?" he asked, she thought about it for a second "Well If it's a boy I'll name him and if it's a girl you can name her" she said, Jack opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off quickly "and no she wont be called Pearl end of Jack!"

He grinned, they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Jack answered "Well it's accustomed in England to be called after yer mother or something or grandmother aint it love?"

"Well she's not having my name, its bad enough for me, but to put a child of Jack Sparrow through that is just not fair" she giggled as he hit a ticklish spot as his fingers draped across her tingling skin. "What's your mothers name?"

"Lucy" Jack answered and watched her say the name to herself for a few moments a small smile growing on her lips, "But we'd have to pirate it up a little luv, ye know…how about Lucia or something"

She burrowed her eye-brows "I'm not so sure, Lucia doesn't really sound like a name I would choose"

Jacks hand found her mouth and he covered her lips and she looked into his eyes wide with shock, his eyes looking back to her full of lust and mischief. "Lizzie we'll worry about names when our babe is born, right now can you just shut up long enough for me to tell ye how much I love you right now, God yer beautiful darlin" and he leaned down close to her and gently pressed his lips onto hers.

Elizabeth buried her head further into her knees and sighed deeply. Suddenly she felt a strange presence around her and she lifted her head and her eyes widened in utter shock and surprise and disbelief at who she was.

The figure came closer towards the obviously stunned young woman and smiled down to her, "Why hello again" they said "It's been a while"

Elizabeth gripped onto the post behind her to try and steady herself as she stared face to face with whom she thought she'd never see again.

Now things were really bad.

****

A.N: tell me what you think…….I got a slight case of writers block lol. Please tell me where you would like this to go, all suggestions welcome.

I'll try and get the next chapter up really soon guys when I got a spare night to do so…anyway thanks for reading guys and I hope your still enjoying it!! xxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here we go…..slightly longer chapter this time and things may be a little upsetting in this chapter…..I'm sorry don't hate me lol xxxxx **

_The sky was black and the air was cold, the wind was howling in the sails and the rain was pouring down into the faces of the panicked crew of the Black Pearl. There was some indication that there would be a storm but the Captain thought better of it and ordered that they sail straight toward the port that Lizzie was stayingHe needed to get there quickly and decided it better to sail straight through anything that was in their way, he just didn't expect a hurricane to stand in their way._

_Jack stood at the helm and held tightly onto the wheel his knuckles turning white as he gripped onto the pegs of the wheel as tightly as he could. Rain water stinging his eyes and the ice cold wind hitting him in the face, a cool reminder that this was a very stupid thing to do this could cost him much more than he had in mind. But he sailed through it anyway shouting orders at the top of his voice trying to make sure the crew heard him over the blaring sound of the wind and thunder._

"_Hard to starboard!" he yelled down to his over worked crew, his eyes scanning the deck "Gibbs!" he shouted looking around "Gibbs, where the bloody hell are you?! Secure that rigging will ye!!!" _

_Marty made his way down and secured the loose rigging making sure that it was less likely to become loose again for a while anyway, then he made his way up to his Captain "Cap'n Gibbs aint here anymore remember"_

_Jack scratched his chin and closed his eyes in a sigh of anger, "Bloody idiot never there when ye need him!" Then he looked around the crew making sure that they were all working as hard as they could "That's it men, the winds are picking up keep at your stations and.." But he was cut off by the ship suddenly lurching forwards making him hit his head on the wheel._

_He brought a hand up to his face as he felt himself fall to the floor, his face ached with a soaring pain and for a moment the sky was bright, then something warm trickled along his lips instantly his tongue licked his throbbing lip and tasted the copper of his blood. His face in bitter pain but he knew he needed to get up and so he reached up and pulled himself up and stood supporting his weary build against the wheel as he tried to regain some of his senses._

"_Cap'n are you alright?" a voice called out to which Jack wiped the blood away from his face with the sleeve of his coat and looked back down to the crew, all hell was loose and panic had taken over the crew as the storm worsened and the hope of pulling the Pearl through it in one piece was decreasing with every flash of lightening and every drop of rain._

"_Men to your stations now!" he ordered but his voice cut itself off and he tried to clear his throat to make the crew hear him better "Mr. Cotton take the helm!"_

_He shouted over to the mute sailor before hurrying down to the deck making sure everything was in order and trying to prepare his crew for some rough waters ahead. The ship rocked violently side to side and some men were thrown about the ship and knocking into the captain, Jack pushed them away from him violently and carried on inspecting his beloved ship._

_Some of the men begged him to stop before the hurricane reached its climax they asked that he would spare their lives and in return they would give him their share of the loot in their next adventure, but Jack dismissed their pleas and instead drove the Pearl straight into the heart of the storm.._

_Jack eyes skewered over the deck and he noticed that one sailor hadn't followed the captains orders and instead let the cannon he was ordered to tie safely was about to come loose. Instead the older man had come from his station and was holding onto the rail for dear life, he hurried over to him shouted at the older sailor at the top of his voice._

"_You sailor tie that cannon up now!" he shouted "That's an order!"_

_The man shook his head violently "I cant" he whimpered "I cant"_

_His words were cut off by Jack's ringed hand hitting his face with full force, he fell back grasping onto his broken jaw making way for the Captain to take over his position. He grabbed hold of the rope and held it tight as he began to tie it, but the ship lurched forwards again and he lost his balance slightly, suddenly the weight of the cannon was too much for him, he turned to his crew "Someone help me!" he shouted but he wasn't heard over the wind and thunder and so none of the crew heard the order or the desperate plea of a man needing help. _

_The ground on which Jack was standing was slippery and he found it difficult to stand steadily, but he managed to do so. Suddenly the ship lurched again and he slipped letting go of the rope and landing on his back looking straight up in front of him, the black cannon flying through the air and towards the limp Captain lying on the floor, his last words were the sweetest he'd ever said._

"_I love you Lizzie"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elizabeth gripped onto the post behind her as she tried to steady herself as came face to face with the person she never thought she'd see again.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly and she desperately tried to control her now frantically beating heart and catch her breath.

The words she wanted to say couldn't come out and instead she carried on staring into those hazel eyes, hoping that she would soon wake from this bizarre dream. Finally she found her voice and she took in a deep breath, "James?"

The groomed man before smiled and nodded looking down at the pregnant and obviously stunned woman before him, and held out his hand to help her up. At first she eyed the hand contemplating to take it or not then after taking another look into James now shaven face she let him help her up.

"There you go Elizabeth." he said, she wiped down the front of her dress and looked back up to him still stunned that it was actually him.

"James, is that really you?" she asked reaching out to touch his arm but quickly pulled away, he smiled and looked down at himself all over brushing over his clothes and smiling back at her, "Well last time I checked it was me"

Slowly her shocked features softened and a smile emerged and she sighed "Oh James it's so good to see you" she said brushing her hair out of her face, he brought a hand to her cheek and she flinched at his touch. His first instinct was to pull away but he could have sworn he felt her melt into his palm so he stayed there a little longer. She stared into his eyes knowing that this was all wrong, she was married in love, about to have her husbands baby, but all she knew was that James's touch was so warm and inviting that she couldn't pull herself away. It had been so long since someone who actually touched her that she seemed to forget where she was, or who she was.

She pulled away from him and straightened her shawl and smiled shyly, James cleared his throat, "So how have you been?" she asked tilting her head slightly, the angle of the sunlight behind her was making James's knees tremble he knew it was a bad idea to go over to her.

"I've been good, I have been given fully paid indefinite leave from the Navy and I'm currently buying a property in Jamaica and a couple of shops up this area." he said glancing around "do you know who I can ask to inquire about a tavern around this area?"

If it was any normal day Elizabeth would have burst into fits of laughter with the prospect of James Norrington walking back into her life and asking where the nearest bar was. But Elizabeth was having an unusual day, well unusual couple of weeks so far and thought that today was a pretty normal day so far.

"I can show you if you want" she said, to which James smiled and held his arm out to her which she eagerly took hold of and led him towards Peg's bar.

The entire journey back was spent in silence, the busy streets making up for the lack of conversation between the pair. Elizabeth opened the door and walked in first making sure that Peg was behind the bar before she brought James in, when the coast was clear she led James to the back of the tavern and offered him a chair. He sat and folded his arms looking around before his eyes met Elizabeth's and a smile broke out, "would you like a drink?" she asked he nodded after a few moments and she made her way to the bar and leaned over to try and reach two glasses and a bottle of rum.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" a voice asked, Elizabeth stopped reaching and rolled her eyes turning to Peg, she stood with her hand on her hip and a questioning look about her, "If you want a drink for your friend over there you could have just come round and got him a glass" she said handing her one glass and a bottle of rum, Elizabeth waited for a few seconds before Peg added "And no you're not having one either not with that baby, we don't want it to come out drunk now do we?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and carried on over to James, she sat down opposite him and began to pour his rum, he watched her amused to think that he watched this young woman before him grow from a young girl into a rose and there she was pouring his drink for him in a crowded tavern for the whole world to see. He still couldn't believe that he actually saw her sitting alone down by the harbor, it was pure luck that he was buying a shop In this port at the time.

The two began a long conversation about what the other had done since leaning port Royal. It had become known that James had married a young woman by the name of Rosa and they were currently living just outside Port Strand. He often saw Will in his blacksmiths shop but never actually went out of his way to speak to the young blacksmith. Elizabeth didn't really talk but instead listened to all of his stories and what he had been doing for all the years they had been parted.

"So how have you been?" he asked after a long silence. The question threw her a little and she took a deep breath trying desperately to think of a good enough answer without breaking down in front of him.

"Well, I married.." she started, James interrupted her "Oh so I heard…..so Jack finally faced up to his feelings did he?"

She smiled but her heart dropped at the mention of his name "Yes it seemed he did, we've been married for near six years now" she said fingering her wedding band and looking down to the table terrified that a tear would escape.

"Where is old Jack now then?" he asked looking around waiting for him to appear from the tavern stairs struggling with one of his many hangovers, but he looked to Elizabeth and his chest tightened when he caught a glimpse of a tear hitting the wooden table. "He's not here is he?"

She shook her head. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand to comfort her, "When did he leave you?" he added, she looked up her eyes meeting his and was met with sympathy, she sniffed back a tear and looked up to the ceiling counting the exact number to answer his question.

"Erm….1 month…..19 days" her voice began to break and tears built up "he said it was what was best for all of us, he said he'd come back" she said, "he promised he'd come back…" she added, the last bit "I thought he loved me" she said as a whisper but loud enough for James to hear her, and he instantly moved to the chair next to her and wrapped his arms around her cradling her head and letting her tears flow onto his shirt sleeve.

"hey come on now Elizabeth don't cry it's ok….if he promised he'd come back then I bet he's on his way right now, he'll be walking through that door right now." he said.

Not actually believing it she turned towards the bar wiping her eyes, she knew James was right and jack was coming back just like he promised. That's when she saw it…..

Someone leaning over the bar talking to Peg, she seemed shocked and covered her mouth before leaving the man quickly to open a bottle of rum and knocking some back. Elizabeth pulled herself out of James's arms and looked at the man who began to leave the bar and her eyes widened when realizing who in-fact it was .

"Mr. Gibbs?" she asked puzzled then realization struck her and she turned to James "James he's come back for me" she said standing up quickly pulling James with her and hurrying over to the closing tavern door. Peg quickly rose to her feet and called out after her "Elizabeth pet no don't!" she shouted before stopping James and whispering something into his ear, his face fell and he ran with her to catch Elizabeth up.

But it was too late she was half way out of the door and calling out Gibbs' name, he turned around , she stopped suddenly to see tear marks down his face and looked back to the tavern door which had begun to open, there stood James and Peg their faces filled with sadness and sympathy. Elizabeth's smile faded slightly as she turned back to Gibbs.

"Where's Jack?" she asked, Gibbs looked back to Peg and she held onto the tavern door post and buried her face in her hands. James made his way over to Elizabeth , then Gibbs looked back to Elizabeth "I'm sorry poppet" he said.

"Where's Jack Mr. Gibbs?" she asked again the desperation in her voice was heartbreaking and tears had begun to fill her eyes again which she wiped away quickly. "What's happened to Jack?"

"There was an accident" he replied, Elizabeth shook her head slowly and looked down at the harbor expecting to see those black sails on the horizon Gibbs carried on "apparently he walked away from the helm to help one of the crew and there was a loose cannon and….." he said, "..And Jack he's…" but he couldn't carry on and wiped his tears away as he watched realization hit Elizabeth with great force. "he's gone Miss Elizabeth….he's gone"

The words hit Elizabeth hard and she hand to hold onto the wall to steady herself, it felt as though she had been punched in the chest, the pain was so intense and she clutched her stomach.

"NO!!!" she screamed crouching on the floor, James fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her as she screamed "No Jack ,oh God no, No please no" she cried "Not my Jack, please not my Jack!"

James hated Jack Sparrow more than anything but as he held the hysterical widow of the man he hated his heart fell and in that moment he wished with whatever was left of his heart, the pieces that Elizabeth still held, that it wasn't true and Jack Sparrow was alive. Anything to make Elizabeth stop crying like that. It physically broke his heart to see her and hear her like this.

She sat there shaking in his arms as Peg hurried over to Mr. Gibbs to comfort the distressed older man, James kissed her hair trying to whisper words of sympathy and comfort into her ear but all she could hear was Jack voice in her mind. This is why _I will always come back to you._

But this time he wasn't. He was gone. Forever.

She had lost the only thing that meant anything to her in her entire life, she lost her husband, her best friend, her reason for breathing, her soul mate, her entire world. In a moment it was gone.

She wanted so much to be angry at him for leaving her again, for forcing her to bring up their child alone for taking away the only love she'd ever known from her. But all she could think about how he'd never touch her again, she'd never see that beautiful smile or those beautiful eyes opening just for her again, hear that husky voice whispering love into her, never feel the touch of his fingertips across her skin again. He had gone and he was never coming back.

The next minute she heard something and she didn't know what it was….the heartbeat of his baby growing inside of her…or the slow breaking of her own heart.

That night as she lay in her cold bed staring into the dark corner of the room, she pictured Jack sitting on the rocking chair watching her and smiling, his gold teeth shining in the moonlight. Tears filled her eyes as she smiled back and he opened his mouth to say something to her, but no words were leaving those perfect lips, not a sound and she knew it was a dream. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks "Oh my Jack.." she whispered " why have you gone where I cannot follow?" She then curled up into a ball and cradled her unborn baby and cried until she had no tears left to cry. Elizabeth had lost the her soul mate and now she would have to bring up his child, the only connection she had left to the man she loved the most in this world and she then realized that he broke his promise and he would never come back to her…….

**Tbc**

**A/n: sorry for the long delay. Hope you like this chapter I know shocking twist. Who thought that it would be Norrington?!! It was originally meant to be Will but I thought it too obvious… and anyway he's making an appearance in this story in due course. Tell what you thought of it anyway and give me suggestions on where to go from this……..I have many ideas up my sleeve but your suggestions will be welcomed. Thanks for reading so far and ill update **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: again sorry for the like really long delay…slight case of college work taking over my life AGAIN!! Anyway hope you like the next part of the story and please don't hate me from the last chapter lol….so the journey continues……**

James walked around his small room pacing around in a circle trying to think clearly about the situation he had on his hands.

It was early in the morning that he received the letter from his wife Annabelle informing him that herself and their child were making their way to Tortuga with all haste. The letter was received just a week after learning the news of Jack Sparrow's death and James was not entirely prepared to flaunt his wife around the busy streets especially not in front of Elizabeth.

It would be presumed that Elizabeth would still have been quite emotional and crying over every little detail that reminded her of Jack, but she did not cry anymore as she opened a bottle of rum, or as she watched new ships arrive in the port. It was like one day she just switched off and carried on with living.

James stopped pacing and looked out of his window and sighed at seeing her walking through the market place, her long blonde hair tied back in a leather strap, her shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders, her belly safely secured into a loose shirt and breeches from what he presumed were Jack's. She still smiled, not as much as she used to but at least she smiled. But upon looking into her eyes that certain spark was gone and instead replaced with sadness and lost hope. Not many people would recognize it, but James did and it broke his heart to see it.

It seemed that every second that passed he began to grow more in love with her and needed his wife to stay out of the picture just to see if someday Elizabeth could feel the same way.

"Don't be so foolish James" he scolded himself "she's just lost her husband, and you're married"

True he was married to the very beautiful Annabelle, but it wasn't a marriage based on love, it was based entirely on money and social prospects. It was the only way that James could get his commission back, it was Annabelle that ordered that he get fully paid leave from the navy so they could travel a little before they settle down and start a family. They both married knowing that love was never intended in their relationship, he had made it very clear that he could never love another after watching his first love being rescued from drowning and it wasn't him doing the rescuing. After experiencing the pain of watching her love another when he desperately wanted it to be him she loved so he promised himself he would never put himself through that again. But Elizabeth Swann chose another and so he would never completely give himself to another again.

He looked down to the letter and sighed before screwing it up into a small ball and throwing it at the wall, he rested his arms on the wall above the window watching her carefully place items into her basket.

"Why do I have to love you?" he said, a sudden rush of anger built up inside him, why did he love her? All she had ever done was cause him pain. She used his proposal to rescue William Turner, the very man she left him for. Then she flirted with Jack Sparrow in front of him on the hunt for the dead mans chest, and she let him run instead of following like he hoped she would. Just to get out of the danger he knew Jack would get her in. She never really loved him, she only pretended to love him. She was in love with him all along. The pirate.

James' fist hit the wall above the window and he kicked the bed post and threw items off the small desk before sitting back on the bed and sighing. It was only her that could get him so angry and aroused at the same time and he was ashamed to admit it even to himself.

He had to find a way to make this all better, all these feelings and emotions go away one way or another.

Elizabeth opened the door to the tavern, looking around at all the early punters and harlot's hoping to get their business for the night before she made her way over to the bar.

Peg was stood behind the bar smiling away at Mr Gibbs, who decided to saty around for a while claiming that he liked the town and decided to stick around for a while. But Lizzie knew that he only wanted to make sure Miss Elizabeth was being looked after just as Jack would have wanted. In a way she grateful that he was there to watch out for her but another part of her wanted him to go for he was just a close reminder of what she had lost. Jack.

She made her way to Peg and set her basket on the bar, "Good evening Mr. Gibbs " she said then turning to her landlady "Peg I need to know if I can work those extra hours before tonight, because I may have found work down at the docks"

Peg stood from leaning over the bar to look at her suddenly concerned "Work where? Doing what exactly?" she asked

Elizabeth pulled the blanket back from across the top of the basket and began to unpack what Peg had asked her to buy for the bar along the top of the bar not looking at Peg or Gibbs she answered "Oh just unloading some fish and other things, I need all the money I can get to support this thing" she said looking down to her bulging belly then back to unpacking the basket " and if you wont give me any more hours then I will have to do that instead."

Peg's jaw seemed to drop to her chest as she watched Elizabeth "Honey I know you need the money but I think that too much hours for you to be working in here isn't a good idea not with the babe and everything"

Elizabeth stopped abruptly and closed her eyes taking a breath bringing everything in her not to cry there and then, "Peg, I am doing this for me and my baby not to take my mind off Jack" she lied. "I need to get everything for when this one arrives and to get these things I need money, and to get money I need to work"

"If you need money pet all you have to do is ask" Peg started but was cut off by Elizabeth, she grabbed onto the basket and made to move towards behind the bar and up towards the rooms, "peg thanks but I want to bring this child into the world living off the money I earn myself"

Then she smiled a goodbye to Gibbs and made her way back to her room passing a few of the girl with their customers on her way trying not to drop the heavy basket or bump into any of the drunk men with dirty wandering hands.

Finally she opened her door and locked it behind her, sighing as she looked around the small room feeling the same feeling she got every time she was in that room, emptiness. She shrugged it off and lay the basket onto the small table and began to empty its contents out on the flat surface and she began to hum away to herself. When finishing emptying the items of canned goods and fruit and putting them away in a makeshift cupboard James had kindly made her a few days before, she pulled her hair from its leather band letting it fall down freely across her back and around her face. Then she pulled the money bag from her pocket and stored that in its rightful place, underneath the mattress. After making sure that the bed covers were straight and presentable, although she wondered why she even did that knowing no one would ever see them, then she carried on emptying the basket pulling out rolls of cotton and wool ready for when Peg taught her how to knit, then she stopped when her eyes fell on the item packed so neatly right at the bottom of the basket. She gently picked it up and inspected it further, a tiny outfit made of the finest material she could find. She smiled as she walked over to the bed once more bending down and pulling out a box from underneath the bed, she opened it and placed it on top of the other baby clothes and supplies she had been collecting over the time she had been there.

After gently placing the lid back on and pushing back into its rightful place she sat on the bed and looked around her room.

"Well Lizzie this is your life from now on" she said quietly to herself, before lying down burying her face into the pillow to block out her muffled sobs. She hated Jack for leaving her here, it was his idea to bring her there and then he goes and gets himself bloody killed. He's left her there forever, to bring up their child in those surroundings, guaranteed for a life of prostitution or murder things she couldn't even force herself to think of. She wanted to bring Jack back from the dead just so she could send him back.

Why was he so stupid to come away from the helm when there was a storm?! Didn't he know what he was doing? But of course he did he's Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack knows everything….well she hoped he knew at that moment because it definitely wasn't love that she was feeling.

Ever since that fateful day that she learned of Jack's death all she had done was prepared for the birth of her baby, she didn't give herself time to grieve properly, didn't want to grieve for him, because deep down she knew that Jack wouldn't want her to do so, he would want her to remember him the way she wanted, their happy times together watching the sunset or rise, making love under the stars, sailing on their next adventure hand in hand.

But no matter how much she argued with herself not to cry she always would shed a tear when she thought about how happy he had made her. In 6 years she had loved then hated then loved him and now he was gone and she hated him for leaving her, every night after seeing his face In yet another dream she would always try and reach out to him and whisper, "Why did you go where I cannot follow?" then just as she brushed her fingertips across his jaw she would wake up in a pool of her own tears.

After drying her eyes Elizabeth sat up and ran her fingers through her hair and pulling the shirt from her breeches to make her growing stomach more comfortable then began to prepare herself for another nights work down in the bar. It was customary to wear a dress behind the bar, but Peg allowed her to wear britches considering the circumstances, sometimes she wore a dress thought it made her feel like a woman and not like a pregnant beach whale.

Of course the customers loved her fuller bust and would spent most of their time next to the bar wanting a better look at it she allowed them to ogle over her as long as they carried on buying drinks from her she would let them look where ever they wanted, only she knew that she would never let anyone other than her love touch her.

"Oi you sir haven't seen you here before" one of the whores called out making Elizabeth glance up to one on the girls attempting to tempt a young man into using then for the night or as they called it getting to know them better. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her pathetic attempts and carried on serving a customer "You want me to look after you sir?"

"No thank you" the voice replied and Elizabeth nearly dropped the bottle of rum when realizing she knew that voice, she looked up and saw those hazel eyes looking back to her and she smiled something she'd never thought she'd do again and she placed the bottle on the table and hurried over to him with arms opening wide and he did the same until she fell into him wrapping herself into his heat.

"I thought I'd never see you again" she said gripping onto him tighter and fighting back her tears as she clung to him. He stroked her hair and kissed her head

"I had to come I promised I would" he said

She looked up to him and smiled before burying her face back into his chest, he looked down to her and smiled, her pregnant belly hard against his flat stomach and her hand tightly around his shoulders. He had missed this so much.

James entered the bar with one thought in mind, he will look after Elizabeth and her baby he will provide for her and be a father figure to the baby and a dear friend to Elizabeth if not more. He opened the door and made his way to the bar that's when he saw it Elizabeth's arms around his shoulders with his kissing her hair and smiling away to himself, James's heart stopped and suddenly felt fear.

He walked over to the couple and they glanced over to him before pulling away from each other looking deep into one another's eyes for a moment. He was first to speak.

"Hello James" he said

James's fists curled up and he wanted so much to hurt the man standing before him with his hand wrapped so tightly around Elizabeth. James met his eyes and saw what was behind the mask he wore and he didn't feel right about what he saw. But he swallowed and took breath "Hello again" James said "William Turner"

**A/N: Okay okay so that was really evil of me to do that to you….who else was thinking it was Jack? Well now that will is back in the picture all hell is going to break loose… especially when James receives a letter which could hold the future of Elizabeth's happiness. Things are going to be good from this point on and please all you sparrabethers don't loose faith for I am the biggest parapet shipper of all and we wont let Will have all the fun………leave comments and thanks for reading so far and give me your opinions about where you want this to go. Thanks guys you are truly wonderful and thanks for all your support so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hiya guys thanks for clicking again and not loosing faith with this story, hope you like this chapter I had a blast writing it anyways here we go……..**

Will woke from his sleep smiling away to himself, he had finally found Elizabeth again and she was there laying in his arms deep in sleep cradling her stomach.

Elizabeth had insisted that he stay with her for the night considering he was new to the town and had no place to go with no real understanding of the place.

La Vega was very different from Port Strand and Will needed time to get used to his surroundings.

James had suggested he stay with one of the other girls but Elizabeth put his remark down to old jealousy between the two men and insisted Will was like a brother to her and she would not see her brother thrown into the states that were the whore house. She could never picture Will lasting one night with a whore, she's rob him blind, with him being as innocent as he was he wouldn't know what had happened until the next morning when all of his money was gone and he was turned out of the house bare as the day he was born. She had seen it happen so many times to other men before him.

So she had told Peg that she was retiring earlier than she normally did, and she took Will into the quieter part of the bar to catch up with him, just as she did with James a month or two back. James watched them from a distance jealousy boiling up inside of him with every passing second.

Will was sat close to her reminiscing about old times and how much fun they had on their many adventures.

"And then Jack turned to you and said…_oh bugger"_ She said laughing along with Will, then her laughing died as he took back another helping of rum, "We had some good times didn't we?"

"We sure did Elizabeth, he would always find a way to make me feel so utterly stupid every single time" Will said and he looked over to Elizabeth's hand stroking her stomach with such sadness all of a sudden.

"I miss him so much" she said looking down to his cup and reaching over to pour himself another one "It's like he's not dead, I feel as though he's trying to get back to me"

"Maybe he is Elizabeth" Will said taking the cup from her and drinking it

"They found a body Will, last week, Peg thinks I don't know but I over heard them talking about it" she said and Will reached over to reassuringly touch her hand "you know I wasn't even that sad about it, I know that I should have been, but I'm more angry that there was a body, now there's no hope left for me to dream he will come back…now its finalized and in a way I'm glad"

"Glad?" he asked

"Now I can move on with my life" she looked down to her bump and smiled "Our lives"

Will looked back to her bump and smiled along with her, watching her face as she felt her baby kicking, her lips curled into a small smile and she locked eyes with Will. She reached over without saying a word and grabbed his hand placing it on top of her belly, his reaction was the same as hers when he felt that baby move inside of her he laughed and locked eyes with her again.

"That's what I've got left of him now" she said " that's all I'll ever have of him"

He looked back at her sadly and smiled reassuringly to her "maybe you'll find that again Elizabeth" he said

"Maybe" she replied after a few long moments of silence, she thought about what he meant, would she find love like Jack's again…hardly. She knew she would or could ever love another man the way she loved Jack.

But who knew what fate had in store for her, for it seemed fate never gave her what she wanted.

She looked back to Will and yawned, she quickly covered her mouth and he smiled at her "Come on lets get you to bed, you're exhausted" he said and she did not argue but instead let him lead her towards the bar and nearer her room.

James watched with a heavy heart and knocked back his rum and left the bar shortly after they had disappeared behind the bar.

Will was first to wake and looked down to the sleeping Elizabeth smiling down to her taking in her scent and the sight of her beauty first thing in the morning , never had he seen her asleep before and he was entranced, hating the fact that bloody Jack Sparrow woke up to this sight every morning and still he treated her badly and left her in a port after he'd gotten her pregnant. Will shuddered at the thought of Jack Sparrow's offspring growing inside of his beloved Elizabeth, knowing that if only he had fought more on the Pearl that day when she begged him not to leave it might have been his child growing inside of her now.

But things weren't the way he planned and she was now carrying _his_ child, and Will had to live with that, but things seemed to brighten up for him when she welcomed him into her home or "accommodation" like to think it was.

Will slowly sat up and wondered around the small room, he attempted to make a small breakfast for her to wake up to.

Just as he'd hoped she woke up just as he was putting the finishing touches to the meal and she sat up slowly in bed looking around.

"Will what are you doing?" she asked

"Making you breakfast what do you think?" he replied

"You didn't have to do all of this" she said as she sat down at the table looking around at all the delicious food he had set down on the table in front of her. "Where did you get the money to pay for all of this?" She asked worried that he had spent all of his money on feeding her

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I have some money with me" he replied "I have had a lot of business recently and have come into some money…so as long as I'm here don't you worry about a thing I am looking after you."

She smiled and sat back not knowing what he meant by that but at that moment she really didn't care, all she knew was that Will was pampering her and she had missed being pampered and she let him do what ever he wanted to make her feel that extra bit special.

He stayed with her all that morning and she managed to talk him into staying with her though the night too, in the end she didn't need to ask him, for he just automatically stayed in that small room with her and they both pretended if not admitting to each other that they were in-fact a couple. The one thing that stopped them being a proper couple was that there was no intimacy between the two of them at all, he had never attempted to touch her and she was never going to suggest they did anything of the sort. They had too much history between the two of them and she didn't need a lover to complicate things, even if she craved human intimacy so much she would never give in to her human urges.

So they stayed like that for what seemed to be months which was in-fact only 3 weeks.

It was late one night when everything changed.

Will was down in the bar having a late night drink with Gibbs and his new love Pegg talking about nothing of importance, Gibbs was so pleased that Elizabeth was finally starting to get on with her life at last and that he too had begun to live a life without Jack, so much that he had finally found someone to love in the form of Pegg. They were very happy together and Will envied the two of them for their happiness.

"How is Miss Elizabeth tonight?" Gibbs asked Will as he poured the three of them another glass of rum. Will smiled as he pictured her lying there in their bed dreaming in one of her deep sleeps, her curls around her face on the pillow around her.

"She's fine I guess, although she did complain of cramping a few hours ago" he said taking a drink of his rum that Gibbs placed in front of him "that's probably nothing though right?"

"That baby is due anytime now, I'm surprised it didn't come last month actually, she's been carrying it a long time now I think she's ready to have it now…poor thing it's exhausting her" Pegg answered.

Will sat back and smiled and they all looked up to the ceiling after they heard a quiet bang, he slowly got up and sighed "Well I'd best get to bed she's probably wondering where I've got to" he said "goodnight to you both"

He made his way up the stairs and opened the door to her room and his eye widened at the sight, Elizabeth was crouched on the floor clutching her stomach with tears falling down her face which looked in obvious pain. He quickly ran to her and found that the spot where she sat was soaking wet and he looked down to her.

"It hurts!" was all she could say

Will took her into his arms and carried her over to the bed pushing the covers off and fluffing up the pillows behind her head. "It hurts!" she cried again

Will looked down to where she clutched and he raced to the door and over the banister of the stairs "PEGG ITS ELIZABETH COME QUICKLY!!" he shouted knowing that he'd probably woke the entire house in the process. But sure enough Pegg was rushing though the door just mere moments later with concern written all over her face.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly checking Elizabeth all over.

"I don't I just found her on the floor soaking wet and in pain" he replied honestly feeling a sudden rush of panic come about him "Is she dying?"

"Oh God it hurts!" Elizabeth cried out covering her eyes, Pegg turned to Will

"She's not dying, she's having the baby" Pegg said "Quick fetch us some towels and blanket and warm water"

Will did as he was instructed and ran to fetch whatever he was told to get. All he could hear were Elizabeth's screams from her room and he wanted to get back to her and take her pain away. "Calm down now my dear" Pegg kept telling her but Elizabeth couldn't be calm, she couldn't think straight.

Elizabeth looked to Pegg her eye's filled with sadness and fear "No Pegg I cant have this baby, Jack's not here" she cried "he promised he would be here for the birth, I cant have this baby without him"

Pegg put a hand on her cheek and looked into the young woman's eyes "Pet Jack is here, he will always be here my darling, he's watching over you now and he know 's you love him so much, but right now he needs you to stay calm an bring his child into the world. That's what he would have wanted" she said

Elizabeth stopped thinking and looked to Pegg and nodded, and lay back into the pillows and tried to concentrate on breathing just the way Pegg had been teaching her to for all those weeks leading up to this night.

Soon came bursting through the door with the blankets and warm water that Pegg had asked for, then he went to Elizabeth stroking her sweaty forehead trying to keep calm himself as he watched everything happen around him.

"Will hold on to her hand and keep her calm." Pegg shouted over Elizabeth's painful screams.

"I cant do this" Elizabeth cried falling back onto the pillow burying her face into her arm "I cant do this! It hurts so much" she cried.

Will wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead "I want Jack!" she cried before sitting back up for another contraction over took her body.

"You can do this Elizabeth come on just a few more pushes and it will all be over pet " Pegg shouted, and egged her on to keep pushing with all her might.

She had a finger braking grip on Will's hand and he cried out in pain at the same time as Elizabeth.

"Come on pet one more push you can do it!" Pegg shouted over Elizabeth's screams and reached for the baby starting to appear from Elizabeth's body and began to help by pulling at the baby's tiny shoulders. Will peered over and smiled proudly "Elizabeth I can see it, come on it's nearly done….I can see it" he said looking into her eyes.

She closed her eyes tight and gave one last push and felt all that pressure leave her and she gasped at all the pain and she cried out after feeling all that pressure she had felt for so many hours finally go. Then she heard a cry, but it wasn't her own, no this was a baby's cry and she suddenly realized that she had just given birth to her baby, the small creature that had been growing inside of her for all those months. She found the strength to lift her head from the pillow to see Pegg wiping the child down with the clean towel before wrapping it messily in a fresh blanket and placing the child on it's mothers chest.

"You've a beautiful baby girl pet" Pegg said.

Elizabeth looked into her daughters dark eyes and touched her little head full of dark curls and cried. She looked so much like Jack. As she looked into her tiny face all she could remember was that how much Jack had wanted a daughter so it could look like Elizabeth, but he would just melt if he could see her now, she was so much like Jack. She could remember lying on their bed back in the Pearl choosing names for their child before it was born. They agreed that Elizabeth would name it if it was a boy and Jack if it was a girl, but Jack wasn't here anymore and so she could think of nothing but the name he'd suggested to shut her up that once what seemed to be a lifetime ago.

Will looked over to Elizabeth and her baby and smiled slightly, he wasn't too pleased that they baby looked a lot like Jack but he was so proud of Elizabeth at that moment he was willing to let it pass for a while at least. "So what are you going to name her Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked down to this beautiful bundle in her arms and she smiled tears falling freely down her face. "Lucia. Lucia pearl Sparrow" she replied not taking her eyes from this creature falling asleep clutching onto her hair. She smiled and looked out to the open window silently thanking Jack.

For one in his life he'd done something right and she would be forever grateful to him for blessing her with such a beautiful baby, she looked back down to Lucia.

"daddy may not be here but he is always watching over you my darling, he would be so proud my angel" she whispered in the child's ear.

Will left her and her daughter to sleep that night deciding to sleep in the bar as Gibbs and Pegg and the rest of the girls celebrated such a beautiful baby. Will did what he thought he was right, he couldn't go back now.

She was going to be alright now, they would get through this and he would have his Elizabeth back he knew it, sure enough they would be together again just as they always should have. Nothing was going to stop him this time.

James sat at his desk looking through all the information he had around him, he needed answers and he was going to make sure he got them.

He was convinced there was something more to Jack's death than people were letting on and he wanted to know what. He hated seeing Elizabeth the way she was especially now that the baby was born.

The child was only a few weeks old and was so beautiful with darker skin than Elizabeth and dark full eyes with dark curls on her tiny head. Everyone who knew Jack Sparrow would have agreed that this child was Jack all over and that made him peculiar somehow.

James had a great feeling that Turner knew more about Jack's death than he was first led to believe, but when James inquired as to whether a body had been found no one seemed to know, then three days later a body was found not too far from Tortuga matching Jack's description. When he asked to see the body he was told that he had already been buried and was disrespectful to dig It up so his theory was left.

James almost had given up hope of finding out what had really happened when there was a knock on his door late one night, he crept downstairs and answered the door to the young messenger, without saying a word he held out his hand and handed James an envelope.

James shut the door and hurried over to his office and closed the door before opening it, his eyes widened and he had to re-read the message a few times before it sank in.

_**Message to James Norrington stop. Information concerning private matter comes to an end stop. Missing Person found stop .Whereabouts Port Strand stop. Jack Sparrow alive **_

James dropped the paper onto his desk and looked out of the window and across the street into Elizabeth's window, to find Turner looking out of the window holding Lucia smiling.

James came to one conclusion. He had to find Jack Sparrow…….

_To be continued……._

**A/N: So Jack's alive!! YEY!! I can almost hear the sighs of relief lol. So tell me what you thought and the next chapter will be full of surprises and maybe even more clues to Jacks apparent death…Anyway please review and tell me what you thought of it and what you expect to happen. Thanks for reading so far. You will be pleasantly shocked in the next few chapters…you will not be disappointed…count on that! X x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So hi guys…sorry its been a while again, but here I am again back with another chapter and maybe we'll see an old friend….read and find out.**

It had taken him a few days to prepare himself for what he was planning to do, but James was finally ready for his trip. He had mused about whether or not to tell Elizabeth about it since he had got that note and he decided that she needed to know, she was his wife after all and she had a right to know that the father of her child was alive, somewhere.

It was noon when he made his way towards the tavern passing the tavern wenches and their early customers as he went, his heart was racing and his hands had become clammy all of a sudden and he fumbled about with the bottom of his tunic nervously. He had never in his life been this nervous and that bit scared him the most, that only she could make him feel so many emotions in space of a very short time. It both confused him and made him ever so much more curious about her.

He shot a glance at Peg and she nodded before getting back to work, he made his way upstairs words trying to form in his mind as to what to say to her when she opened the door, but what words could express to her what he was actually doing, if he went through with this Elizabeth would be back with Jack in a heartbeat and forget all about him just as before. She would never know of James' true feelings towards her and never experience a life of security with him, by his side.

But he had to do this.

He knocked on her door and waited for a few moments, his pulse racing and his mind trying to find those important words, but when the door opened it wasn't Elizabeth he was looking at instead Will was there standing where James knew someone else should be standing, if not himself then he who had more rights than anyone, Jack.

Will was seemed to be not bothered in the slightest of James's presence and he looked him up and down without a word and suddenly James felt utterly exposed by Will's eyes.

"Will who is it?" a voice called out James instantly recognised the voice and he smiled nervously when she appeared behind Will peering over his shoulder, she smiled at James and scooted Will out of the way,

"James" she said smiling "come in, why have you kept away for so long"

He moved more into the room but made sure to stay close to the door keeping a close eye on Turner. Elizabeth moved towards the little baby who began to struggle in her crib, James watched Elizabeth's tenderness with the child and smiled. She had bonded so well with her daughter and it brought a glow in her eyes, a glow he hadn't seen for a very long time. He had missed that glow.

"Isn't she getting big now?" Elizabeth asked cradling the child as she moved back over to James smiling never taking her eyes off her baby.

He looked down to the full head of dark curls and tanned skin and smiled. He didn't believe it but the child looked so much more like Jack everyday and he couldn't help but smile, if Jack could see his daughter he would be so proud that his child would hold so much beauty at such a young age.

"She certainly is bigger from when I last saw her" James replied.

"Oh would you just take her from me a minute while I take that bread from the stove" She said placing Lucia in James' arms and hurrying off to the stove, James didn't know what to do he was stunned in one place as the baby moved in his arms. That's when Will decided to bring himself into the conversation,

"Here let me take her, I suppose you havent had much experience with children commodore have you?" He said taking Lucia from him and moving towards the window smiling down at her as she gripped onto his tunic.

James eyed Will cautiously knowing that the blacksmith knew he hated being called commodore considering the circumstances, he glared at Will's back and the softened his stare and brought his attention back to Elizabeth, "I'm here to tell you im leaving today" he said

"Leaving?" she asked abandoning the bread on top of the counter and dropping the cloth next to it "Where?"

"On some business, I don't know when I'll be back so I wanted to come and say good bye before I left" he replied

"Well we hope you wont leave us for very long commodore" Will said from the other side of the room, James shuddered. _We?_ What was going on between the pair? Had they become a couple after all?

"I cant say" he turned to Elizabeth not wanting to discuss the situation with her in front of Will "but I promise I will bring you something back"

"Really?" she said excitedly "oh thank you James, and don't forget you're always welcome here"  
Will moved towards them quickly when she pulled James into a hug, his eye's never leaving James and he narrowed his eyes back to Will, a silent threat between the two. Will smiled slyly then moved to Elizabeth when they parted and gave Lucia to her mother then slipped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and further away from James. "Well, maybe not here" he said

"What do you mean?" James asked his eyes darting to Elizabeth and she smiled looking to Will and Lucia, "James, Will has decided to move here for good and buy a house just outside town and he has asked me and Lucia to live there with him." she said "I wont be working here anymore, and I will be able to be a proper mother to Lucia"

"But…when do you move?" James asked

"Sometime this week" Will answered for her smirking at James loving every minute if torture he was putting him through by just merely touching Elizabeth. James wanted to punch Will there and then.

"Isn't it exciting?!" Elizabeth exclaimed brushing back Lucia's hair and looking down to her daughter lovingly and placing a small kiss on her cheek. James smiled looking down to the baby.

"Well I wont intrude on you any longer" he said moving back to the door and opening it before looking back to Elizabeth "I wish you all the luck in the world Elizabeth and make sure Lucia is being good for her mother" he replied gently running his fingers along her forehead "and I will make sure to bring her back a present"

"A present?" she asked and Will looked over to him cautiously "and not one for me?" she giggled

"Do not fear the two of you will benefit from my gift" he said, his eyes drifting off to William standing there unable to read further into James' words, and James smiled thinking back to what Jack always called Turner _whelp_….._stupid bloody whelp_. Quite fitting really.

So he left Will to think about what he said.

His ship was ready and his crew were waiting for his arrival and he sailed off with full speed ahead.

James had been gone for three days when Will knew what had to be done.

He had since moved out of Elizabeth's room and the three of them had settled in their new house for their first night. He waited in the lounge while Elizabeth put Lucia to bed his nerves racking through his body uncontrollably as he waited. He knew that he had got this far and he couldn't go back now.

Before he knew it she made her way into him and sat in the chair opposite him and sighed "She's asleep finally" she said sounding utterly exhausted as she sat back into the pillows.

"Elizabeth, have you ever thought about Lucia's future?" he asked

"Everyday" she replied quietly after a few moments, then she sat forwards "how is she going to be happy? How am I going to explain everything to her when she asks questions?"

Will moved forwards and took her hands in his "Maybe you don't have to tell her anything"

"But she will want to know about her father one day Will and I don't think I will ever heal enough to tell her I don't want to relive the past 4 months in how many years to come" she replied looking out to the window fighting the urge to cry. Will moved next to her and caressed her face.

"Then give her a father and she wont ask questions" he said

"What?….I don't understand" she said but he cut her off quickly "Let someone stand in for Jack, help you bring her up be a father to her...I could be that man Elizabeth"

She sat there in silence looking at him for a few minutes disbelieving what he was asking of her.

"Will, I could never ask you to do that" she said allowing a few tears to slip past her closed eyelids and she furiously wiped them away with her sleeve. She looked back to Will and he took her face in his hands.

"You're not asking I'm offering." he said "I love Lucia as my own, just as I love you Elizabeth and I want to keep you safe and provide for both of you, give Lucia an education she deserves. I want you to be my wife and I will be everything you want in a husband"

She didn't say anything for the longest time just watched him, the emotion in his eyes and the way his fingertips brushed along her jaw line. He was right, she needed to think about Lucia now and if this was the only option for her then she would take it. Jack was gone and he wasn't coming back, she needed to move on, once and for all.

Then she did something she thought she would never do, she kissed him. It was a soft kiss and he was at first shocked by her kiss but soon his arms wrapped around her waist and brought her closer, pressing her right up to him.

She pulled away "yes, I will" and he kissed her again.

He shuddered feeling her body so close to his and he pulled away from the kiss and took her hand and began to lead her up the stairs. But as they entered Will's room she stopped him

"Elizabeth?" he asked confused

"Will, I want to do this properly, can you wait for me until after the wedding?" she said and nodded. That night they lay together hands intertwined.

Will knew things were going according to plan.

It had taken 3 weeks to get there, he waded out the tropical storms and searched high and low for him, and at last he was stood outside the house waiting for something to happen. He was just about to walk away when the door opened.

James peered in and was met with darkness and a gruff voice.

"Upstairs" was all he could make out from his foreign tongue. James opened the door more and followed the stranger up the dark narrow stair and down a long corridor until he stopped outside a room.

James looked in and took much needed breath. After all this time and all his wonderings he was finally here, this would change everything that he felt for Elizabeth, he would loose her either way. If he kept her in the dark about his findings she would never forgive him and probably marry the whelp, but if he did tell her she would go running back to him. Jack.

Now there he was lying there unconscious on a grand bed surrounded by his loyal crew who donned weapons and were eyeing James up suspiciously as he entered the room. James looked back to Jack, his chest was rising and falling, a good sign.

His wounds had healed up well or so he could tell by a bruise on his forehead and his hand bandaged up and a bandage around his waist. James looked down at his enemy with pity.

"He's been like that for 3 weeks, he just wont wake up" Marty a very short man said coming over to the opposite side of the bed.

James knelt down looking over Jack watching his chest rise and fall and droplets of sweat on his forehead, he leaned over and touched his undamaged arm and gently shook it.

"Jack wake up," he said softly "Elizabeth needs you, we all do." No response "I love her Jack……I kissed her I did" he lied anything to get a reaction " Come on Jack wake up and hit me!"

James raised his voice at Jack startling the crew "You bloody fool Jack wake up, get back on your ship and come back…you bloody idiot!!"  
He moved away from him angrily, then looked back to the limp pirate lying there and he moved closer "Jack you need to wake up, you're wife and daughter need you." he said "Jack you're a father now. Elizabeth called for you, she's beautiful"

James saw that he was getting no where and made his way to the door sadly, but something stopped him in his tracks. It was only quiet but he heard it.

"Lizzie?"

James turned around and smiled "Welcome back Jack Sparrow"

**A/N: YEY Jack woke up! Tell me what you think about this chapter. I don't know why but I really liked Norry in this chapter what did you think?? Review and tell me what you thought over all, and what you suspect will happen….. Many more surprises to come yet. Thanks for reading guys .J xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay I'm back with another chapter hope you enjoy x here we go…**

**3 months later…**

The white dress was placed delicately on her bed along with a fresh bodice and brand new shoes, the bed was covered with a light cover of rose petals and the room itself didn't seem like her room anymore, she felt cold and her stomach turned at every given opportunity. She wasn't nervous. She had done this before and back then she felt more than she was feeling now, all she wanted was to talk to Jack, her best friend he would always say something to cheer her up.

She was getting married and she didn't love her fiancé, he must have known that, she reminded herself everyday that she was only doing this for Lucia so she would grow up in a stable environment with a promise of security. It wasn't something that Elizabeth wanted for herself, she was a Sparrow born to roam free and do as they please, by doing this she was trapping herself, she was becoming a turner something she promised Jack she would never do but she didn't see any other way.

"It's for Lucia. You don't love him" she kept telling herself over and over again. Of course she felt something for Will, he was her first love after-all and he did have the cutest interpretations on things, he was smart compassionate and a loyal friend. Lover maybe, but husband? That word played away at her, she only ever thought one man could fill that position up, he had done for many years.

They had their bad times her and Jack did. He did stupid things like get drunk and stop out on deck till all hours singing "their song" and once she set fire to Jack's map when she tried to light a fire to set a romantic illusion for when he returned to the cabin one night. She could remember that he was mad at her for weeks after that.

Lucia shifted in her crib and Elizabeth hurried over to her daughter peering over the top smiling down to the beautiful full head of dark curls.

She missed Jack so much, he promised that he would come back and be there for the birth and be a father. She almost believed him for a good many days, but then he went and got bloody killed.

She moved over to the window as her tears built up looking out over to the sea closing her eyes trying to picture what she had before all of this mess. His face appeared behind her lids and she reached out to him, he stood there smiling at her and she let a tear escape, "Oh Jack what am I to do without you?" she said "you stupid pirate, always trying to do the right thing even though you don't know it…..I love you so much Jack but I cant see any other way out of this grief"

She opened her eyes when she heard Lucia start to move around, she hurried over to the crib and lifted the baby up and cradled her to her chest soothing her back with her other hand shushing her daughter. "Shhh don't worry my little Sea Turtle everything is going to be alright, daddy doesn't want you to cry, not anymore" she whispered as one last tear fell down her cheek. She gently placed Lucia on the double bed and looked down to the dress "Well here goes" she whispered to herself as she began to ready herself for the rest of her life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile_……

James stood on the deck looking out to the ocean, the wind was hitting him in the face and the smell of the sea was intoxicating, he had never before experienced this kind of freedom, yes he was free to do as he pleased with no other man nor woman to hold him back. Liar.

Of course he had a duty, a duty to his heart. Elizabeth was the cause of his heavy heart and he knew she was the only one who needed him, truly needed him. He was giving her her life back. She needed a husband even he knew that and he was doing just that and she would be eternally grateful to him.

He was thrown out of his deep thoughts by a rough voice up on the helm "Oi you filthy mangy dogs I said stop slacking full speed ahead!"

James smiled and slowly made his way to the captain uncertain of what to say exactly but knowing that he needed to calm him down and prepare him for what exactly would be waiting for him when they reached La Vega.

Jack stood at the helm clutching the stokes tightly his eyes never leaving the waters as if he were waiting for Elizabeth herself to raise from the depths of the ocean with open arms, he missed her terribly. Her face had haunted his dreams ever since that night, and he had thought about nothing than getting better and to come back and rescue her. He would have come sooner but he had gotten sick after a doctor had given him a vile of medicine to help his seeping wounds from the storm.

Being a doctor Jack presumed that the medicine was genuine, it was only 3 months later when James Norrington woke him from a deep sleep that he was told other wise. The bastard had given him poison! Thankful that he didn't have the time to drink the whole bottle before he passed out, else he could have been dead within minutes. Instead he was unconscious for nearly 4 months, he was grateful to his crew for sticking with their captain and not acting out mutiny on him. They took their captain into the nearest port and rented a room until the captain woke up. Slowly their hope of the captain ever regaining consciousness was slowly growing thin and some were considering leaving him behind.

Until one day James Norrington came and managed to wake the Captain from his dreams with nought but a word. _Lizzie._

James sat with Jack for many weeks and practically nursed him back to health, get the strength back in his arms and get his speech back and after only two weeks when his bones were strong enough he managed to teach Jack to walk again.

Every day Jack would ask about Elizabeth and every time James would reply "Maybe tomorrow Jack, you get better and I'll tell you tomorrow."

Jack made a speedy recovery and one night went to James, he was sat behind the desk reading through some papers and taking notes about something, Jack made note that James did look quite ridiculous when he sat deep in thought with his tongue partially hanging from his lips. When he noticed movement he looked up to find Jack smirking to himself, his gold teeth shining in the candle light.

"Jack…..cant sleep?" James asked, and watched as the captain wondered over to the chair next to the desk and leaned forwards as if trying to figure out what to say.

"I need to know.." Jack said.

James sighed and put his pen down and sat back "Then I shall tell you."

"Is she safe?" Jack asked, it was quiet for a few moments before adding " and the baby?"

"Indeed Elizabeth is safe and your daughter is beautiful" Norrington replied smiling at Jack reaction to that word _daughter._

"I have a daughter?" he repeated to himself smiling "where are they staying? Are they being looked after well?"

James was silent and Jack became weary of his sudden change of mood "Jack, there's something you need to know, an old friend has come back into Elizabeth's life."

Jack's eyes narrowed knowing instantly who he meant "_Turner_" Jack hissed.

"He has taken them under his wing and before I left I learned news that he was giving her a room in his home he purchased not far from where she was currently living." James revealed and waited for an outburst from Jack but it never came, surprisingly he was calmer than expected to be.

"Was he there when…." Jack asked already knowing the answer

"Yes he was there, he was there for the birth" he replied and Jack tensed before standing up abruptly "Well, Mr Norrington I see we need to make a hasty return to La Vega and pay a visit to my dear wife and her would be lover. Prepare to make port by noon tomorrow." Then he left James quickly running to the helm looking out to the horizon "I will be damned if I let her go, not this time"

And so, Jack stood at the helm with a hopeful smile at the horizon, before glancing over to James "We're making good time" he said smiling, James looked down at Jacks hands and noticed that when he turned his wrist slightly there was an ink stain on his skin, he scrunched his nose up slightly and looked back to Jack

"Jack, don't you think you should wash before you see her again?" he asked , and watched as Jack's body language changed slightly,

"No time mate" Jack replied

"What of course there's time, what do you mean?"

"Land ho!" He said quietly looking straight ahead at the nearing port of La Vega.

The church was made up beautifully and it was full of guests, some she had never even seen before and some she had worked with back at Pegs tavern.

She looked around and saw Lucia sat in Peg's arms clutching at her hair and pulling effortlessly with Peg pulling a face but at the same time trying not to make a big deal out of it, not wanting to spoil Elizabeth's special day.

She was brought out of her day dream by someone clearing their throat and she looked back to the top of the aisle to see the priest looking back at her amused,

"And you should be looking at your fiancé at this point Miss Swann" the priest said followed by laughter all around the congregation, she smiled and her cheeks blushed before she looked across the small gap at Will.

He was smiling and his eyes were glazed over, he looked so in love and it pained her so much that she didn't feel the same remembering what she told herself that morning as she got ready. _I don't love him._

Will carried on with his vows, "Do you Elizabeth Swann take , me , William Turner to be your husband to have and to hold to love and to cherish until death do us part as long as we both shall live?"

She looked deep into his eyes and tried to picture Jack speaking those words to her, anything to make this decision easier to make, she took a long breath before looking back to the priest,

"I do" she quietly replied.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur but she could faintly feel Will grasp her hand and softly kiss her lips followed by a roar from the guests and music playing up. Will leaned in to her and whispered " we did it Elizabeth"

There was signing of some papers before the priest allowed them to go with the best of his wishes, and Will took hold of her arm and lead her down the aisle, she stopped briefly to take Lucia from Peg and carried on down the aisle trying her hardest to keep the smile on her face for as long as she thought she could stand it.

The doors opened and light hit her face and she squinted a little, then her heart stopped. This couldn't be happening, no not now. This was a dream, a nightmare, she was going to wake up any second. She looked over to Will who had the same expression on his face as she did then back to the figure standing in the doorway.

"Lizzie.." a husky voice said and she dropped her flowers on the ground in shock quickly moving away from Will and closer out the door, speech leaving her for the longest time, time seemed to stand still for a split second.

"Jack?"

He smiled "Aye, love, I've come to bring you home"

_To be continued……_

_**A/N: so I'm kinda thinking of leaving it there, hahaha no not really!!! So like OMG Jack is back! Yey! But oh no Lizzie married Will!!! Next chapter will be full of confrontations and a VERY big decision will have to be made….tune in next time guys… review and tell me what you thought…..**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay hello again…hope you liked the last chapter. So we'll pick up where we left off………**

Elizabeth blinked a few times and wished her hardest that this was a dream, no he couldn't be here not when she'd just married Will, this had to be a bad dream or something surely Jack couldn't be here, it was impossible he was dead, they found his body, she buried him just months ago. She had the emptiness inside her for so long, trying to carry on was the hardest thing she's ever done and she almost did it yet here was another obstacle. Jack was standing right there in front of her his brown orbs boring into her very soul and she wanted to do nothing than to run away from him.

Many nights she lay awake thinking of what she would say to him if she ever saw him again and she came up with all these elaborate speeches and poetry readings she had recently took up due to unforeseeable boredom in her new home. She pictured everything down to what the whether would be and what dress she wore down to the way her hair would be fixed. Down and flowing along passed her shoulders just the way he loved it.

But as she stood before him she froze, couldn't move, couldn't think couldn't do anything. Her chest began to get heavier and heavier as she looked back to Will who mirrored her shocked expression as he looked over to his rival.

She brought her eyes back to the man she thought she'd never see again fighting back her tears "Now's not the time to cry!" She scolded herself.

"Mothers love!" a voice gasped behind her and Gibbs forced his way to the front of the small crowd , Elizabeth used this interruption to move aside "Jack is that really you?" he asked

Jack's gaze moved from Elizabeth and went to Gibbs as he pulled his oldest friend into a hug "Aye, its me"

"But how can this be, you were.." Gibbs replied trying to make sense of the situation, but Jack's attention moved back to Elizabeth who tried her hardest to stay strong at least till the rest of her guests had left she couldn't let them see her cry, they wouldn't understand anything anyway and she didn't want to answer to anyone. He watched her and it seemed the whole world had stopped.

There she was, his Lizzie, in the flesh. He had waited so long and lost so much time thinking about her when he should have been concentrating on getting better, she was the only thing keeping him alive for all those months and she was the reason he breathed the air in his lungs and her soul was the reason his heart kept beating. She had saved his life, and he ha waited for so long to see her again and here it was.

Elizabeth only realized Lucia was in her arms when the young baby made a grab for her hair and pulled it, it startled Elizabeth and she hissed at the sudden pain but quickly she looked over to Jack. It had never occurred to her that this was Lucia's father, the very father she was never meant to see again and Jack would catch the first glimpse of his child. This made her panic slightly and she made her way back to stand by Peg to try and get away fro those beautiful hypnotizing eyes.

Jack couldn't focus on anything but Lizzie, so it was strange to him to see her hiss with pain then try to shy away so suddenly, then it dawned on him she was carrying something close to her chest, something with dark curls and pink ribbons, slightly tanned skin and tiny hands. Jack was dumb-founded, and utterly speechless, it didn't occur to him that she was indeed holding their child.

He moved towards her and instantly she moved away quickly, worried that he was a ghost or a demon or something. Will stepped forwards after a long minute and stood in front of Elizabeth shielding her slightly, but he tilted to the side to see her "Lizzie?" he asked quietly suddenly upset that she acted so strange.

"Just go away" Will said

Jack glared at him "Stay out of this Turner, I want to speak with Lizzie" he said

Elizabeth handed Lucia to Peg and reached out to touch Will's shoulder and turned him slightly so she could move forward, she instantly met Jack's eyes and began to feel her tears build up, looking back to Will she replied "Give me 5 minutes Will let him say what he needs to say."

Reluctantly Will let her go to him, and watched as they slowly began to moved towards the gardens.

"Elizabeth" he said when they stopped , his voice made her heart flutter and she had to close her eyes for a split second and salvage her thoughts "Don't, you died, you're gone" she said looking away.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off her and she couldn't meet his gaze, she kept thinking about all the time she thought he was dead and he was alive just as she knew he was, just as she dreamed. They stopped not too far from the church but away from hearing distance from Will and the other guests.

For a minute all they could do was stare. Until Jack reached across and caressed her cheek, she shivered from his touch, something she's thought she'd never feel again and she melted. Neither one knew who fell first, maybe they did it together, but they fell into each other and clung to each other as if they were about to be ripped apart. They couldn't talk at first, their mere touch just too powerful for words, a bond so strong words didn't matter.

"Oh my Lizzie, you're beautiful" he said stroking her hair. She pulled back and stared into his eyes for a moment stroking his braided beard her eyes welling up with ever breath "Is it really you?" she asked "have you really come back to me?"

He smiled at her but was met by a force that made his head swing to the side, "You just hit me?!" he stated.

"You were dead!" she shouted moving away from him "Dead and buried, I am you widow, Jack, you left me when you promised you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry Lizzie" he started trying to move to her but she kept on moving around and away from him anywhere so he couldn't reach out and touch her, something he'd been dreaming of doing for so long. This wasn't the meeting he'd hoped for.

"No Jack, this cant be happening, you were dead, I had to get on with my life, our lives" she said

"Yes I know darling, our life can be…"

"No not our life…our life…. And my daughters and mine" she said

"Daughter?" he asked taken aback "we have a daughter?"

"No I have a daughter, you are dead Jack don't punish me into thinking you're not because I will wake up in a few moments and have to re-live this dream again and again as I do every other night." She said.

Jack tired to protest, he kept saying that he was actually there and she wasn't sleeping and he wasn't a dream but she wouldn't listen she kept on repeating that he was dead and she would wake up at any moment and he would be gone.

So he did the only thing he could think of, he reached out and pulled her to him silencing her with his lips on hers. She was shocked at first but after a few seconds she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the passion she could put her energy into, she was exhausted and he had to hold her up just to make sure she didn't collapse. After an intense kiss he pulled away and rested his forehead on her and got his breath back, "Wake up my Lizzie, luv" he whispered, making her open her eyes and gaze into his "I am awake" she whispered back, then realization hitting her hard she clung to him again fearing this moment would end too soon, "Oh Jack, my Jack, you've come back for me, you've come back…..i thought you were dead"

He kissed away her tears and hugged her tightly " I was for a long time, till I saw your face I was." He pulled away from her and cupped her face looking deep into her eyes his own tears forming in his eyes "But I'm back now and we'll be a family, me you and the baby"

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and they both turned around to see Will standing there watching them intently obviously unable to grasp what was going on around him, something deep in his eyes that Elizabeth began to become uncomfortable with. Jack's arm slipped around Elizabeth's waist and she was brought closer to him making her feel instantly safe.

"What a touching display" Will said his voice deeper than usual "now you've had your time, so I would appreciate that you unhand my wife this instant!"

"Your wife?" Jack scoffed "She's married already, to me if ye failed to remember whelp!"

"Ah yes how could I forget, but it seems to me that you Jack Sparrow are in fact dead, leaving you beloved widow to marry whom she chooses" Will said

"Liar!" Jack spat, "there is no proof, no body, you've no evidence that I am dead"

Elizabeth turned her head and looked downwards , jack followed her gaze and his eyes widened when he saw a gravestone with his name on _Here lies Jack Sparrow._ Then it suddenly clicked in Jack's head and he turned back to Will.

"you planned this!" he spat loosening his grip on Elizabeth "you wouldn't rest till she wore your ring on her finger, so you planned my murder, you got that doctor to give me that potion just so you could make a move on my wife?!"

He was about to go for Will when he felt Elizabeth's arm stop him "Jack there must be a reasonable explanation Will couldn't have done that because he's been here with…" she started but as she spoke things did become clear…"he came after I learned of Jack's accident, you moved from Port Strand to comfort me, to worm your way into my life again. You planned it from the very beginning" she said

Will smirked and narrowed his eyes "Pretty much" he said evil making Elizabeth hide back into Jack's side," now if you don't mind, I have a wedding night to attend to and I 'll be needing my wife to do so"

"Like hell is she going with you!" Jack shouted cradling her protectively

"by law she is my wife and she will follow her husbands orders," he stiffened when he saw she made no move to listen he moved towards Peg who was holding onto Lucia and he took hold of the baby, both Jack and Elizabeth tensed when seeing their daughter in Will's hands "Come with me now Elizabeth" he said and she looked up to Jack sadly and nodded before slowly slipping out of his embrace and walking slowly back to Will.

"You will pay for what you've done to my family!" Jack shouted as they began to walk away with Will's hand placed firmly on Elizabeth's small of her back pushing her along. Will glanced over smirking "You forget, you took what was mine, I'm only returning the favor." He said.

Will pushed Elizabeth along and held tightly onto Lucia, making the young girl squirm slightly at his rough embrace, even at a young age Lucia knew something wasn't right and she struggled. Will flogged down a carriage and pushed Elizabeth inside.

Elizabeth fought back the urge to be sick as his hands touched her back pushing her along, she hated him now more than ever. She wanted to take Lucia and run back to Jack and go home to the Pearl, but will was right. She was Mrs Turner now, and by law had to follow her husbands orders. She was trapped, just as her bird had flown to rescue her the cage fell down around her. She had to watch her one true love fading away in the distance as the carriage moved further and further away.

Jack watched them leave with tears pricking his eyes and his breathing heavy in his chest, he wanted to rescue her right there and then and take his family home, but he knew he had to find the opportune moment, bide his time. His one last thought as he watched them disappear over the hill in their carriage was how much his daughter looked like him.

He had to get them back. One way or another he would get his family back and he would keep his promise, and he wouldn't let them down, not this time.

**A/N Okay so that was another chapter….wasnt really sire where I was going with this chapter to be honest. Tell me what you thought and what you want to happen. DO you think that I should leave it here or carry on. Give me your feedback and I will give you cookies J Thanks again for reading guys you all mean loads to me xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Sorry for the long delay. Been working on my other projects, but now I really need to get this one done before I even think about getting serious with the others. Anyways here's the next chapter…enjoy and tell me what you think xxxxx

Elizabeth looked out of the window and her heart clenched at having to watch Jack simply fade away in the crowds, her eyes searching every where until she was sure that they had indeed left town. It wasn't until she heard a slight whimper from Lucia that she was aware of what had just happened.

She shot a look to Will and narrowed her eyes at him, every passing second her blood boiled and she felt outraged that he would do something so cruel and heartless.

For a few moments they all sat in silence, until Elizabeth pulled herself together and reached for Lucia who began to struggle in Will's arms trying reach for her mothers comfort, she began to cry. Will let the child wriggle over to Elizabeth and she took her daughter and held her close, cooing the baby until she settled on her chest. Will watched from the corner of his eye but not unnoticed by Elizabeth.

"What?!" she hissed at him making Will raise his eye brow and the corner of his mouth twist into a smile he didn't respond to her watching as she moved away from him slightly "Why?" she asked not looking into his face.

"You're my wife" he said "you have always been mine"

"I am Jack's wife" she hissed back "I will always be Jack's wife and he my husband."

Will reached over and roughly grabbed her wrist holding her hand up to her face, "Elizabeth now this could argue your point" he said "Jack is a criminal, a pirate. He could never be a husband, he couldn't even stay faithful to you the dirty bastard that he is" he added letting go of her wrist.

Her eyes shot to his with hurt and humiliation, she cringed at the memory now fresh in her mind of her beloved Jack lying with that whore of a friend in their bed. Memories of her fleeing came back to her and all the feelings she had felt back then came back with a great force hitting her in the chest and she had to take a deep breath.

"Stop" she whispered looking down to Lucia's head and burying her teary eyes in the child s dark curls , but he didn't listen nor care for what she had to say, he carried on "Elizabeth don't you see I'm saving you from that life."

She looked to him again with tear stained cheeks "Saving me?" she said "Will I grieved for the only man I'll ever love, the father of my child and all the time you knew he lived"

Will moved towards her and she flinched before moving away slightly "You love me" he said

"No I don't Will I love Jack!" she hissed back " you betrayed me, my best friend betrayed me!"

He was quick to grab her wrist again and she winced in pain as he held a deathly tight grip on her, she was sure she heard the bone snap. He brought her closer to him "You were mine, you betrayed me. Now you're mine for the rest of your life. You love me!" he said in a rough deep voice, a voice so cold it gave her a slight chill down her spine.

He threw her wrist away from him and she wrapped it around Lucia holding her daughter closer to her shielding her from what she feared which was at that precise moment Will.

It was silence for a few minutes until Will turned to her "Lizzie" he said, and she shot him a look "Lizzie we can be a family, it was fine before he came back. Before you left. We can be the way we were" he said reaching out and stroking Lucia's curls, Elizabeth moved Lucia from Will's reach and turned her back to him slightly. Lucia began to cry slightly and Elizabeth tried her hardest not to break down, but she couldn't not in front of her daughter, no matter how hurt and confused she was feeling she would never let Will see her cry over this.

"My name is Mrs Sparrow!" she spat through gritted teeth. How dare he use Jack's pet name for her, that was Jacks name not bloody Will Turner's.

She heard Will lightly chuckle behind her and she turned her head and scowled him "What?"

"Mrs Turner I think" he simple said flicking back the hair from his face, "and as my wife you are to honour and obey me till death us do part" he added moving closer she cringed with hatred at feeling his nimble fingers trace the outline of her dress along her exposed shoulder, he smirked at his plan falling together and couldn't believe that it had worked.

She closed her eyes and fought back her tears with all her might as she kissed little Lucia on her forehead and shushing her attempts at crying. She didn't turn to look at him "Why Will?" was all she could say, he looked at her questioningly and tilted his head. "Because I can and I have" he said smiling with himself.

"This is not the Will Turner I knew, he wouldn't be this cruel, he wouldn't betray the people he loved, what had happened to you?" she said as a tear fell down her cheek, "I respected you so much Will"

"You are mine Lizzie" he said "My wife, my property and you will admit it sooner or later, you've always been mine"

Elizabeth closed her eyes tight and her grip on Lucia tightened even more as she clung to her daughter fearing that she would be ripped from her grasp at any moment.

"I love Jack" she whispered.

"That may be my love, but that man is dead, he left you here remember to bring up your child. I came back for you, it was me who held your hand as your daughter was born. Me who held you when you cried in your sleep. Not Jack. Where was he?" Will said, and Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and looked over to him, seeing the hurt and sadness in his eyes and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

Will carried on "This morning you were so ready to be my wife, what has changed?"

"Will.." was all she managed to say before he cut her off again "No Elizabeth, Jack is gone he died, that was what you knew this morning and you still married me. So what if he's come back, he's nothing but a ghost."

She thought about it for a moment or two taking in his words and slowly she set Lucia on the seat next to her and she slowly turned to Will and wanted to slap him, but somewhere deep down within her she knew that he was right. Jack was dead for all she knew and she was coming to terms with that, she had grieved him and was getting on with her life. Now things were back at square one, but now it was Jack who was the jilted lover and Will her husband.

She didn't say anything, just looked at him with a look that reminded him of Jack's thinking posture. He reached out to her but she moved her hand away quickly, "Lizzie.."

"No Will" she said cutting him off "I am your wife now as you said but that doesn't mean I love you or that what you did was right, but" she couldn't carry on afraid that her tears would fall and she would break down over and over again.

Will nodded and looked out of the window "Lets just get home and we'll talk there" he said.

She looked out of her window and nodded mechanically "Home" she repeated quietly. What was home now?

* * *

"Here love" Peg said setting a tog of gin on the table in front of Jack as he stared at the empty chair in front of him, with eyes so hurt that Peg covered her throat , not trusting herself enough to not let a muffled sob escape.

Gibbs rested his hands on her shoulders and she looked up to him giving him a sad smile then back to Jack. James sat on the bar looking down to his knee's biting his lip intently, the atmosphere was tense and the only sound was the slight dripping of the ale vent hitting the wooden surface. Drip ….drip ……drip.

James sighed and looked out towards the door "If only I were faster" he said and he heard Jack scoff, James turned his attention to Jack and scowled,

" if you would have listened to me we could have gotten here faster" he said meeting James's stare his eyes narrowing. James stood up pushing himself away from the bar "If you've got something to say I'd best say it if I were you!" he said

Jack stood from his chair "I told you to make haste so we could get here quicker but you wouldn't…said it was best if I recover first….look where that's bloody got me!" he shouted.

"You were half dead Sparrow!" James returned with a raised voice

"Ah but only half" Jack shot back.

James finally snapped. He'd had it. He had helped this man, the only man he's ever hated more than that bloody William Turner from the grasp of death, re-united him with his wife whom thought he was dead, helped him meet his daughter and let the only love of his life go. All for Jack Sparrow, and he had the cheek to practically blame him for what had happened.

"If you would have stopped her going back to him in the first place" Jack replied, sipping his drink and putting it back down.

"Well if you would have …" but Jack cut him off quickly.

"If you would have listened to me then……" Sparrow started but James cut him off with as much venom in his words "and if you wouldn't have dumped her off in some town none of this would have happened!" James shouted.

Jack's eyes narrowed and made a move towards him when Gibbs stepped forwards "Now that's enough!" he shouted and the two men looked back to one another then to Gibbs and slowly sat back in the seats.

Gibbs carried on "now is not the time to score points between the two of you, Miss Elizabeth is what we should be worrying about not this silly bickering about you two" he said.

Peg grabbed his hand and pulled him back slightly smiling at his attempts and he received a rewarding kiss on the cheek. Jack grimaced at the sight and drank the rest of his gin in one shot.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm off to get me wife" Jack said putting his hat back on his head and making a move to stand.

"And you think he's going to let you waltz in there and take her back do you?" James said shaking his head at Jacks attitude. Sparrow did always manage to wind him up in the worst possible times.

"She's my wife" Jack stated

"Not tonight love" Peg said and Jack shot her a look "you need to rest, that journey has taken a lot out of you, you look like death warmed up love"

Jack smiled at her little joke, He did feel like death and he wanted nothing more than to sleep for an hour or two, but he needed to get to Lizzie. "We need to get her" he said

"And we will, but first rest pet." she said taking his arm and leading him towards the rooms behind the bar summoning a young girl to take him "young Betsy here will take you to a room and let you sleep for a while. Then we'll go and get your Elizabeth."

Jack looked from Peg to the girl and back to Peg, embarrassment sweeping over his face and he looked down. It took Peg a few minutes to register what he wanted then she softened her facial expression and smiled. "On another thought why don't I take you to that room, make sure you got everything you need."

With that he let her lead him down the corridor and up the stairs to a room.

Gibbs turned to James and shrugged his shoulders at James's questioning look. James looked back in the direction where Peg disappeared with Jack and sighed,

"What do you think is going to happen?" he asked

"I've no idea" Gibbs replied "But something in me bones tell me that it aint gonna be pretty and it's gonna start tonight."

James looked back to the older pirate in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Well like Mr Turner said" Gibbs replied worryingly looking out of the window at the darkened streets "He'll be wanting his wedding night, and he'll be getting it…..even if she doesn't"

**TBC…..**

**Dun dun dun…….Dramatic climax! Woah so who liked this chapter then? Not that much happened in it thought but I wanted it to seem like Elizabeth saw that Will was a good person deep down and she understands why he did what he did. But Will is going to be wanting his wedding night…will she give it him or not?**

**What will Jack do? Give opinions and suggestions. Thanks for sticking with me xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

****

A/N: Oh my goodness guys I am so sorry for not updating in so long. Its been months and I've still had like no feedback from the last chapter. Which makes me upset.

But I just couldn't leave this alone anymore and have decided to finish it. But if you guys could just drop me a review, it doesn't even have to be a good one just say anything , anything so I know to keep this going and to keep my faith in my writing alive……….okay enough with the cheese lets get on with the show……. This chapter isn't for the faint hearted you've been warned!!

The carriage finally came to a stop after what seemed to be hours, and her chest pounded painfully as nerves hit her stomach with force making her feel instantly sick.

What had she done to deserve this?

Will was her best friend, they had grown up together, she had saved his life a lifetime ago. He was the most strongest person she could ever rely on and he was there for her when she needed him the most on many occasions. She trusted him with her life.

What had she done to change him?

Lucia had settled in her arms and Elizabeth looked down to her daughter and smiled remembering what she would tell her every night in her crib, _Daddy would be so proud_, and it never occurred to her in the few short moments she had been reunited with Jack that he still hadn't been introduced to his daughter.

Elizabeth wanted to scream, cry, lash out all at the same time but another part of her seemed to want to sit and look at her daughter only to try and fill the empty space that now pounded her so forcefully.

It was Will who spoke first.

"Here we are" he said bringing her out of her daze as he reached over to her and brushed her shoulder to get her attention, she instantly flinched at his touch and turned to glare at him. He looked back to her smiling sweetly and she almost believed that it had all been a dream and Jack hadn't come back.

"we're home" he added as he opened his door and slipped out before closing it after him, she shuddered as she saw him walk around towards her door smiling away at himself as if he was the happiest person in the entire world.

Her carriage door swung open and all she could see was Will's eyes smiling back at her and for a split second she was actually looking back at him without having the urge to cry or empty the contents of her stomach. But it didn't last for long.

She tightened her grip on her daughter before stepping out of the carriage pushing away his hand to offer to help her out and she slammed the door shut behind her, looking up to the house. She took a deep breath.

Will moved towards her with his arms out wide smiling, she moved away slightly

"What??" she hissed

"I need to carry my wife over the threshold, its tradition" he said.

She contemplated his words for a second, was he actually being serious in acting the way he did with her as if nothing had happened. She looked from Will to the house and smiled down to her daughter slightly

"Never been one for tradition" she said before pushing past him and walking up the steps to the front door. Will hurried along with her rolling his eyes at her Jack-like comment.

She opened the door and made her way upstairs quickly, as she stepped half way up she heard a soft laughter which made her turn around to find Will giggling as he un-tied his jacket, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You're eager aren't you?" he laughed, she grimaced and scoffed before turning back around to carry on up the stairs "I am going to put my daughter to bed then I need to think about what I intend to do"

"Before you think I suggest you eat its been a long day" he said as he made his way into the kitchen. She carried on upstairs fighting back her tears. She wanted Jack so much and hoped that he had followed her home and attempt a daring rescue and take her and Lucia back to the Pearl.

It didn't take her long to change Lucia, but made sure that she worked slower than she normally did when she usually put her to bed. Smiling down to her daughter over the crib she watched at how much she actually looked like Jack, never really noticing just how much until she saw him again.

Stroking her head and watching intently as her tiny eye lids closed very slowly and snuggling further into her blanket clutching at a little stuffed toy that Peg had made her in the first month after she was born.

When Lucia had fallen into a sleep Elizabeth made her way to the mirror and took a long look at herself to try and make some sense of everything that had happened. Her head hurt so much and her chest felt like it had been smashed into tiny pieces, she was so angry she couldn't even to begin to describe how much anger she felt towards him she just wanted to scream at him and hit him and not stop until Jack rescues her.

It was nightfall by the time she made her way back down stairs she sat in the sitting room uncomfortably with her back straight and her hands firmly in her lap anxiously waiting for something to happen. Expecting the door to swing open to reveal Jack and the crew of the Black Pearl to kidnap her back home.

But the door opened to find Will holding two glasses of wine with a smile on his face, she turned her head away from him asking herself why on Earth she had let him push her into the carriage when all she had to do was take hold of Lucia and run back to Jack. She cursed herself silently.

"Here we go, a quick drink before dinner" he said

"No thank you, and I'm not hungry either," she replied turning her nose up at the glass and trying not to even look in his direction.

"Just a sip, you look parched, and I don't think Jack would appreciate seeing you look ill now would he?" he said putting it on the table in front of her, her eyes shot to his with shock

"what did you just say?" she asked.

Will sat down opposite her and sighed "Do you honestly think I would allow this to continue, Elizabeth I want nothing more than for you to be happy, and I know that it is not here with me is it?" he said.

She looked up to him disbelieving his words astonished, "But why not just let me go back there?"

"What with all of your clothes and Lucia's belongings back here, Elizabeth I'm not a cruel person am I?" he said.

In that moment she wanted to throw her arms around him and thank him for finally seeing the light and know that what he did was wrong. She looked over to him and actually felt sorry for him, he looked so sad.

His eyes shifted towards her glass "Elizabeth I know what I did was wrong, but please just have this one last drink with me and then I shall let you get to bed and tomorrow morning I've arranged for Jack to come and pick you up to take you home." he said holding it up to her.

She looked hesitantly to him "Your word?" she said and he smiled soft and nodded and then raised his own glass in the air "I swear, but first a toast" he said "to the future"

She raised her glass slightly "the future" she said before sipping the wine back, a warm feeling rising in her stomach not knowing whether it was the alcohol or the news that she would see Jack again and so soon again. The warm feeling rushed up her spine and into her head making her feel dizzy a feeling that made her stop and close her eyes for a second.

Will looked over to her and smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked feigning concern

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little strange" she replied

"Elizabeth I have so many plans for the future" he said leaning over to her and placing his hand on her knee. "so many dreams I need to achieve"

"And you still can achieve them, I wish you all the luck Will……what time is Jack due in the morning?" she asked changing the subject quickly, unaware that Will had moved closer to her and his hand placed firmly on her knee. Her head began to feel light and she didn't feel right.

"What do you mean?" he asked bringing his face closer to her and taking a deep breath, taking in the scent of her hair, her body, the scent of her.

"When we see Jack." she said shaking her head to get the feeling out of her head so she could think straight. "my husband"

"But Lizzie, I'm your husband" he said smiling down to her as he brushed his fingertips along her neckline of her dress, she began to sway slightly from the sensations in her head and she began to feel warm all of a sudden.

"No, Jack he's my.." but he cut her off quickly, his hands trailing along her thigh unbeknownst to Elizabeth who was concentrating more on paying attention to the pounding that had instantly filled her head. "I'm your husband Elizabeth, Jack is dead or as good as. You are mine" he said bringing his lips t her earlobe and began to kiss her neck just below her ear "and only mine"

She closed her eyes as pain erupted her head and she shook her head slowly "Oh my head!" she moaned attempting to reach up to hold her head but found that her arms weren't responding to her.

His lips came crashing down on hers pushing her back into the chair as he leaned against her, she opened her eyes wide and tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. With nothing to stop his lips on hers she forced her mouth closed and closed her eyes tightly shut.

Will moaned deep in his throat and forced his tongue into her unwilling mouth tasting her, wanting to taste all of her, his tongue fighting to stay in her mouth as he deepened the kiss even more deciding that he would find time to breathe later.

When he finally broke from her she sucked in a breath of air and wiped her lips violently then glared back up to him.

"Will how dare you!" She said getting angry then began to panic as to why her head was dizzy and allowing Will to do these things to her "get off me!"

"You're mine Elizabeth" he said kissing her face pushing away her hands as they tried to force him off her "always been mine and I'm never letting you go"

To make his point he grabbed onto her shoulders and forced his lips onto hers again, making her squirm uncontrollably, if he wasn't covering her lips at that moment she would have screamed so loud she could hardly imagine possible.

An alarming thought crossed her mind, _is he really capable of doing this?_ Well he had faked Jacks death, wormed his way back into her life, forced her into a marriage what was to stop him taking her unwillingly as his own?

She tried to push him away but found it useless "No" she rasped when he broke apart to trail kisses down her chest, tears filled her eyes and panic paralyzed her "Oh God Will please stop!"

--

Peg opened the door and allowed herself in, Jack stood in the doorway peering in hesitantly. The last time he had been in that room he was kissing his sleeping wife goodbye preparing himself for a journey to the far ends of his sanity away from her.

Peg lit a small candle by the bed and placed her hands on her hips and turned to him and smiled sweetly, "Come on in love" she said moving towards him and taking hold of his arm and pulled him in "it aint gonna bite ya"

Jack allowed the older woman to pull him into the room and push him down into a sitting position on the bed, he took small deep breaths as he looked around, everything reminded him of her, the way her bed was made with the pillows all lined up neatly just as she had always made the bed look on the Pearl. The books stacked neatly on the shelf and the curtains placed neatly into the holders at the side.

Peg hurried over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of rum along with a glass, and sat down next to him opening the bottle,

"I knew she'd always kept one here somewhere" she said pouring him a glass and handing it to him " told her not to drink in her condition I did"

Jack smiled picturing Lizzie sipping away at the bottle secretly late at night and then hiding it away at the back of the cupboard, anything to keep her little secrets, he knocked back the rum and replied, "Aye that sounds like me Lizzie, always one to hide the rum" he smiled even more at his statement as memories of him waking up a million years ago. When they were stranded on that little island, she was throwing crates of rum onto that huge fire….he had been so angry at her at the time, but he would give anything for them to go back to that time, just so he could kiss her beautiful lips and praise her for her boldness.

His eyes shifted to Peg and he smiled awkwardly to her, she rose from the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Rest pet, we'll figure out what to do from here in the morning" she said.

Jack stared into the distance, waiting for her to leave before he looked around the room again. He missed her so much. He wanted the world to stop so he could find her and rescue her, but he was still weak and wouldn't be able to hold a sword for very long in a fight let alone fight his way to her.

He needed to rest. But sleep would come very hard knowing that she was on the other side of the island probably waiting for him to come to her, he looked out to the window one thought entering his mind……"_I hope she's safe"_

--

She could not remember how they had reached the bedroom, her wails and protests were ignored as Will practically dragged her up the stairs violently pulling her clothes off as he went.

"Will I'm begging you stop this please" she sobbed as he pushed her onto the bed, not caring that her head hit the headboard. In an instant he was on top of her kissing her all over with his hands roaming her chest and abdomen. She felt sick.

She couldn't even stop this from happening , the drink had made sure that she was motionless to his movements and she couldn't cease her sobs as he began to viciously rips the clothes from her body shortly followed by his.

She looked up to him, staring into his eyes trying to cover up the hate that filled her as she saw his hazel eyes looking back down to her smiling.

"No" she whispered "I love Jack"

In one swift motion his hand scolded her cheek sending her head to fly to one side and she yelped "You love me!" he said bringing his mouth to her neck, "and I will show you how much you love me!"

--

Jack lay back and tried to picture the way she would sleep in that very bed for all those nights without him. Would it be the way she used to sleep on the Pearl or would she try to keep to one side of the bed here?

He smiled at his memories and at the little things he loved about her. God he needed to know if she was alright, was she thinking about him, did she know how much he loved her and how much it was killing him not to go to her and get her?

Did she know that he wanted them to make a fresh be a proper family, that he actually wanted to meet their daughter……

--

One thought entered her mind as soon as the words left his mind, "_Jack!"_

She screamed at the pain soaring through her body as Will proved his love, she clutched onto the bed sheets drawing blood from her fingernails, thinking about Jack.

Will pounded into her hard and fast, grunting at his pace and how good she felt, while Elizabeth tried not to scream each time he thrusted into her his hips grinding violently against hers. The pain was unbearable and she felt sick.

Her wedding was not meant to be like this, Jack was so gentle and caring and made sure that it was exactly what she wanted before making the most sweet passionate love t her. Her mind exploding with all the emotions and feelings he was giving her. But this time her wedding night was brutal and dirty. Will bit hard into her neck and viciously sucked on the skin leaving a dark mark there and smirking at his work. "_Jack would be furious" _he thought _ "good."_

It didn't last long but she felt as if it had gone on for hours endless hours of pain and humiliation , she wanted to run but she couldn't force him away from her, his breath was ragged and hot against her skin making her gag a few times before he placed a hand over her mouth to stop her throwing up on him and ruining his moment.

In mere moments he grunted and stilled his movements, making sure that he finished inside of her then he slid out of her slowly making her groan in disgust. He rolled off her out of breath panting uncontrollably while she grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around her body moving far away from Will as she could possibly get…...

--

His daughter……. He had to stay strong, he had never even seen his daughter properly and he knew that he needed to see her, both her and Lizzie.

He closed his eyes and pictures of her face flashed before his eyes stabbing him in his heart, the pain never subsiding, "_its all my fault" _ he thought to himself.

He rolled onto his side and did something that he'd never thought he'd do again in a long time. Jack Sparrow cried.

Cried for his mistakes, cried for his daughter but above all cried for Lizzie. His Beautiful Swann.

--

After a few moments of silence Will sat up and moved from the bed picking up his breeches "You'd best clean yourself up" he said before leaving the room.

She silently sobbed to herself as she slowly sat up ignoring the excruciating pain in her womb she pulled the covers back and covered her mouth in a smothered gasp.

There was blood everywhere. She leaned over with a shaky hand and pulled the cover off and scrunched it into a ball and dropped it to the side of the bed, after setting a fresh one down she made her way into the bathroom and began to wash herself. Scrubbing herself forcefully to rid herself of the dirtiness that she felt inside.

Her cheek streamed with tears as she went.

After she was clean enough in the state she was in she made her way back to her room, opening and closing the door behind her before she made her way to the crib and peered over the side.

Lucia slept peacefully in the cot her small fingers curled around her toy's head with a tiny smile on her little lips. Elizabeth hoped that her daughters dreams were filled with happiness and joy, knowing that her dreams would be no more than nightmares and full of fear that Will would interrupt her once more.

Carefully she picked up her daughter and lay on the bed looking into Lucia's pretty little face as her eye lids got heavier and sleep over-took her, her body still trembling all the time Jacks faded voice in her mind remembering what he told her the night she told him she was pregnant…. _"Without you by my side my life is over" _How she wished that he was telling the truth……….

****

A/N: okay so was anyone expecting that? I know that was cruel of me but I do have a plan and it Is most definitely a SPARRABETH! I will not fail you my loyal readers….but I will write what happens next on one condition….you leave a review. Please I am begging you on my hands and knees. I m think of stopping this fic because of the terrible feedback I'm getting aka none. Please give me my faith you in all back and make me smile again L


	14. Chapter 14

****

Okay so reviews were good this time guys x they made me feel loads better and now I come again bringing another instalment of this story. Sorry its been a ridiculous amount of time since I last updated I kinda lost faith in this story but now I am determined to finish it….so here I come baring a very long chapter to make up for my absence…..

So here we go again…….

Those brown eyes….

Those tiny brown eyes and dark curls held close to her mother's chest perched gently against her breast being softly lulled into a deep sleep. Small fingers gripping a piece of golden hair just to make sure that she was safe.

Her mother's hand carefully caressed her skin and brought her lips down onto her forehead leaving a loving kiss onto warm skin leaving a tingling sensation that made the girl's stomach feel dizzy.

Her mother brought her eyes away from her and looked out around them as if only just realising that they were standing on an isolated beach, with the spray of the sea hitting their faces and the wind blowing through their hairs. She turned around and smiled to the figure approaching them.

Jack smiled sadly as he looked upon his family as he came closer towards them, they looked so beautiful surrounded by the aluminous light radiating from the sun glowing their outline perfectly. His heart skipped a beat. There was his family waiting for him just as he knew they would be forever.

He wanted to stand there and look at them forever because he knew that the perfect moment would never come and they would never be like that standing on that little beach altogether watching the sunrise, they would never actually be as happy as the two of them looked.

He wanted it to be real. But he knew deep down that he had missed his chance, and even if a miracle did take place and Elizabeth and his daughter did actually manage to get away from Will he knew that she would never forgive him for what he did. He abandoned her, he broke his promise.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry" he said quietly his eyes darting down to the child asleep in her mother's grasp. He smiled and reached down to touch her but something made him stop and take a short step back, those dark eyes….tiny dark eyes began to grow lighter and the dark curls began to soften and lighten. The young baby in his wife's arms seemed to look less and less like the way he pictured her to be, one name came to mind when he looked down into Elizabeth's arms. Turner.

He retreated quickly, and looked into Elizabeth's eyes but couldn't see her looking back at him,

"Lizzie?" he asked wearily taking a step closer after a few minutes of her not responding. He made to grab her hand but was horrified to discover that she could not feel his touch and his fingers went straight through her hand.

She looked straight through him, and toward the sea before braking out into a smile. He looked in the direction she was looking in and found Will walking towards them.

"You!" Jack shouted as he approached them, he swung his fist but found that he didn't touch Will in the slightest.

His heart broke when he saw Elizabeth run to him with a smile on her lips so big that he once thought she only gave him. She actually wanted the whelp.

"Lizzie no!" Jack shouted reaching out to grasp onto her but each time failing with a pierce of the heart. "Lizzie no!" he shouted again.

Suddenly he started to shake violently, shuddering and shouting into the sky blackness taking over, his chest painfully clenching , his wife and daughter's face fresh on his mind…he was shaking more and more…._Jack!…….Jack!_

"Jack!" Peg shouted with her hands placed firmly on his shoulders peering over the pirate bringing him out of his dream, "Jack love it's alright it's just a dream"

Jack opened his eyes quickly sitting up to find himself soaking from head to toe in sweat, his breath quick in his chest his heart pounding painfully in his ribcage.

"Now there love" Peg said wiping his forehead wit a wet rag "Gotta sweat this fever out of you before it gets out of hand, and you go back into the state Mr Norrington found you in. Now just stay calm pet." She said patting his head carefully, he looked around the room confused. He tried to lift his head from the pillow but his head was too heavy and he fell back.

"What's happening?" he asked trying to keep his eyes open but it seemed a hard enough task to carry on. What had happened? He had only fallen to sleep mere hours ago.

"There , there pet you just been sleeping that's all" Peg said then turned to the door and shouted in a louder voice "He's woken up!"

Loud thundering footsteps were heard within seconds and the door flew open

"Jack!" gasped Gibbs quickly moving to the end of the bed, soon followed by James who stood next to the first mate. He smiled down to him, "Good to have you back Captain" he said.

"Back?" asked Jack confused taking deep breaths and trying to sit up but failing " I only slept for an hour or two"

Gibbs shot James a concerned look then looked back to Peg who closed her eyes and shook her head, Gibbs cleared his throat and took a step closer towards Jack,

"Cap'n you've been sleeping for days" he said watching as Jack shook his head knowing that his Captain was in pain and it seemed he had trouble lifting his head from the pillow.

"What?" Jack asked confused "How?"

James took a step forwards, "It seems that the poison you took was stronger than we'd first hoped. You came up here and when you didn't emerge for a few hours the next day we got worried and found you here. Your body is stronger than we originally thought, doctor said that your fighting it off yourself" he said.

Jack took a few breaths trying to take in the news, then he looked around the room expecting someone else to be there but he couldn't see them.

"Where is she?" he asked "Where's Lizzie?"

Peg looked to James with tears in her eyes then back to Jack taking a long deep breath, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked down to him.

"She was here" she said "five days ago"………

* * *

--... Elizabeth thought he would have rescued her. But she was still trapped in her new home with her "loving husband". A proper good husband he was as well. Since her stolen dirty wedding night Will had thought it best that he take her every night and since she refused he would take her by force. She would fight back for the first few attempts then gave up towards the end of the night and give herself unwillingly to him. She hated herself for being so weak.

She hated Jack for not coming to rescue her, she hated God for making her life such a mess.

But after each forced counter of passion she would retire to her own room and convince herself that Jack was making a plan to rescue her in the most daftest yet passionate way she could think of. She prayed he would hurry up.

She sat in the library writing a letter to Peg, begging her to give her any news on Jack and if he has plans to come find her then bribed a young maid to do her an errand. She paid the young girl 4 gold pieces to deliver the letter by hand to her dear friend, and wait for a reply. The young girl agreed and ran off to secretly deliver her mistresses note, Elizabeth watched from the window at the young girls skill at sneaking off the grounds without being noticed by anyone.

It reminded her so much of herself a million years ago….

A few hours past with no sign of the young girl and Elizabeth had started to panic, pacing frantically in front of the window searching the streets in the distance for any sign of her.

When she was thrown out of her thoughts by Will's voice filling the room

"He's gone" he said his voice full of happiness , Elizabeth felt as if she had been shot. _he had gone?_ Will sneered and carried on "rumour has it that the crew of the Black Pearl and it's Captain sailed in the early hours of this morning with enough barrels of rum to last them a good few months" he said sitting down on the chair opposite her looking into the fire "even by his standards" he added.

She fought back her tears, "you're lying" she chocked out.

"My dear I wish I was, I was preparing for a daring attempt at rescuing you at the very least but it seems your dearest Captain Sparrow doesn't want you after-all" he said "I mean who would after all?"

Her eyes shot to his and she stood tall her back straight her hand shaking at her sides as she strode towards him "Well I'm good enough for you to fuck!" she all but yelled in his face. In seconds he was on his feet and his hand striking her cheek. She fell back and hit her back in the table, she yelped in pain.

He rushed over to her "Oh Elizabeth I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" he said reaching out to help her up but she smacked his hands away from her as if they burnt her skin. She stared up into his eyes and helped herself up standing on shaky legs before him, her head down and her hands in front of her.

"I didn't mean to loose my temper Elizabeth I promise and I didn't mean to say what I said, it's just I'm having a slight difficulty adjusting to married life that's all." he said which made her fists curl so tight her nails sunk deep into her palms as he carried on "I mean you're not making the situation any easier are you?"

She took a breath, "I know" she said surprising him, knowing that he expected her to lash out she smiled at herself and tried to think like Jack, a plan trying to form in her head "I haven't made the situation any easier have I…and I'm sorry for that. Now let me make it up to you" she said seductively as she came closer towards him watching him clearly become aroused by her behaviour " sit and I shall make us a lovely dinner"

She began to move closer to the door but he moved with her reaching out to grab her waist but she moved back "Lets forget dinner , I have a more healthier appetite for something else" Will replied reaching out and ran his fingertips along of the front of her dress. This wasn't part of her plan. She needed to get out of there and get to Jack.

Will smiled and moved in for a kiss…….when there was a nock at the door which made her pull herself away from him immediately .

Will growled in annoyance and shouted " come in!"

The door opened and in came the young servant girl, Elizabeth froze in fear when they met eyes. It was silent before Will cleared his throat "well….?" he asked.

The young girl held out her hand and handed him a note, her eyes dropping to the floor and Elizabeth knew she would be found out.

"You've got to be joking!" he exclaimed

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked confused, Will looked back to her "I have to go into the shop, Master Wilkes has messed an order which could effect the business." he said

"Oh?" Elizabeth replied feigning concern, Will nodded and answered, "Yes I'll be back in an hour my darling and we will resume this conversation."

He took hold of her hand and kissed it before leaving the room.

He hadn't been gone for a minute when Elizabeth turned to the young girl, and was met with a note and a mischievous smile. "was that note a diversion?" she asked making the young girl smile "well I had to get him out of the room didn't I miss?" she replied.

Elizabeth smiled and took the letter unfolding it quickly

__

Miss Elizabeth

I hope you are well, Pet.

_The Black Pearl has sailed without Jack, we thought it best not to arouse suspicion in the town. But Jack has fallen ill. It seems by Mr Norrington that he was not well enough to come back yet and it has effected the healing process. In other words Pet, Jack is ill and hasn't woken up since the wedding. If you can get away as soon as you can we are hoping that you could bring him out of his deep sleep….as it were._

Elizabeth looked back to the young girl with tears streaming down her face. No she couldn't loose him, not again.

"Where's Lucia?" she asked the girl

"Not back yet from her day with me ma'am, the master made sure the young miss would be taken care of for most of the night so he could have some time alone with his bride." The young girl replied as if it were carved in the back of her skull.

__

That bastard.

He knew that she would be running off to see Peg so he arranged for Lucia to be taken so she couldn't run with her daughter.

"You haven't got much time miss" The girl said handing her a coat. " I will make sure that he will be non the wiser if you're not back in time. But please hurry!"

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, until she got to the tavern.

She opened the doors and looked around for Peg, she was sat at a table with Mr Gibbs when she spotted her.

Peg jumped up and ran to her "Pet!" she exclaimed "upstairs quickly!"

Elizabeth ran to her and gripped onto her and allowed her to be pulled through the bar and up toward her old room. Her heartbeat pounding in her chest making it painful to catch her breath.

When they reached her old room her heart stopped when she opened the door.

Jack Sparrow, her only love was lying unconscious in what used to be her old bed his brow soaking with sweat and his cheeks clammy. She ran to him as her breath hitched.

"Jack!" she gasped as she took hold of his hand bringing it to her own cheek, "I knew you hadn't gone, I knew it!"

But there was no response, she clutched his hand tighter "Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" she said her eyes never leaving Jack. "He could have died and I wouldn't have known. Like before…" she said.

Peg made a move to comfort Elizabeth when she was distracted by a sudden crash from downstairs. "Hang on right there poppet, I'll explain everything in a minute" she said before disappearing from the room.

Elizabeth looked back to her husband and lowered her cheek more into his hand letting her tears fall freely down her face, it wasn't the same as when he would touch her skin. She was so angry that this was happening to her again, and yet this time she would have to watch it for herself.

She sucked in a breath and cried into his palm, "Oh why Jack?" she whispered "Why don't the Gods favour us?" taking another breath she smiled "come on Jack, we're so close…How could I face the faceless days if I should loose you now?….Jack….my love, we're so close to reaching our happy ending don't you see? You've got to believe me this was not just pretend….I love you. Please wake up and rescue me. You're so close" She cried.

She looked into his sleeping face and saw that it was not as he used to sleep, he seemed so much in pain and seemed to be experiencing a nightmare. Wishing that she could hold him close to her chest as she did many nights on the Pearl when he had nightmares, just letting him know that she would be there to fight away all of his monsters both life and in dreams. He would always settle back down…..but she couldn't anymore and it hurt her so much….no matter how much she tired and how much they would try to forget things would never be the way it was for them. Everything had changed and if Jack lived though this she knew that no matter what she would love him, just as she did on that island all those years ago, and just as she did when he kissed her lips for the first time. But she didn't know what would happen to them…. And that was what scared her the most.

She sat forwards and kissed his lips lightly before she let go of his hand and stood up, she didn't have much time Will would be waiting for her and she couldn't risk him knowing of Jack's true whereabouts. She wiped her eyes and moved to the door taking one last glance at him smiling sadly across to her forbidden lover, her true husband, _"We were so close" _she thought opening the door and slowly closing it behind her making sure he was the last thing she saw before closing it completely, her heart heavy in her chest, _"…. and yet so far"._

****

A/n: so there we go for this week anyway……hope you liked it and anyone recognize the song I referred to in it? Massive giant cookies for the first one to tell me x x x x

You must be quick, I have made young Molly create a diversion but it will only be able to buy you an hour or so. Come quick Pet. He needs you.

Peg.


End file.
